A Tale of Two Daryls
by Lozza666
Summary: Two girls wake in a familiar world of zombies and fear. Follow them as they navigate through it, finding their strength, their future and hopefully a home.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so because I'm new to this whole publish thing, I'm going to state a couple of facts. 1.) This is annoying, but it needs to be done.**

**2.) I don't own anything familiar, AMC does. And the people who actually wrote the comic, Robert Kirkman , Toby Moore and Charlie Adlard. (Though I have taken slight creative license with Merle)  
**

**3.) Thank you to ********xMissDarylDixon**, my darling, darling friend; for editing, and keeping me straight with the characters. And thank you for the Cover Image! You're a doll!  


**AND**

**4.) This is my very first post. Please be gentle, but do tell me what you think. Welcome all feedback.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I wake with a frustrated groan; eyes flickering open as the suffocating heat gets to me. There's no hum of the fan, which is odd, and the sheet is sticking to my body. I kick it off sluggishly and look around for a better understanding of what's going on.

It's not my room. There are car seats, a dashboard and a steering wheel. I blink, hoping it's the fading image of a dream. But no, it doesn't disappear. It's the inside of a van.

What the hell!

The panic starts. Blood rushing through my ears, heart pounding and hot flushes mixed with cold sweats fall at once.

It's the shifting of a body next to me that catches my attention and gives me reason to force my anxiety down enough to focus. Despite the situation, and not having any expectations, I'm dumbstruck to see Daryl.

My best friend who should be in AUSTRALIA!

Panic rises again; and it's not so easy to push away this time, but I do, in hope of taking in my surroundings. The van is bare except for the ratty mattress we're on, and the sheet. There might be stuff under the seats, but I'm blind without my glasses. Searching the area my glasses are found and I shove them onto my face.

The sunlight streams into the only two windows, which are at the front. There are double doors at the back, plus the passenger side and driver side. The windows aren't down, hence the airless heat.

My gaze settles on Daryl again, taking in her pale, oval face. It really has been too long since I've seen my best friend. To be nice, I gently prod her bare arm. She murmurs sleepily and rolls over, facing away from me, and softly moans, "Oh, Norman." Then she turns back and throws an arm around my leg to cuddle into.

Roughly shoving her, with a sharp call, her eyes flutter open. Her dark eyes are glossed over with sleep, but after a moment or two they come into focus and she tenses when she realises she isn't in her own bed alone. She slowly pulls away from my leg and her eyes travel to my face. A shrill scream erupts as she throws herself away from me.

"Nice to see you too, D."

With no idea how this happened, we choose to ignore it in favour of catching up. It's been ages since we last saw each other, going on a year now. I've missed her. We're so busy chatting and giggling that we don't hear it until it's too late. A deep guttural moan and thunderous pounding against the side of the van.

We pause and stare at the side of the van. It continues and with dawning horror we realise what it is. Instinctively I grab hold of Daryl. There's only one thing that sounds like that, and it's something that we'd never, ever dream of encountering. Forcing myself to let go, I crawl to the passenger window and peer out.

The thing…the walking corpse is grotesque, it's face covered in blood and gore, lips mostly gone. What had once been a head of thick brown hair, is now a threadbare mess, the strands that are left are greasy and matted to the decaying skull. Its rotting flesh hangs off in places and it's obvious where it's been gnawed on.

"Oh GOD!"

I flinch, not realising that Daryl snuck up behind me; we both stare. A sinking sensation starts in the pit of my stomach, which evolves into a bout of nausea. As we continue to gape I don't know if I'm too hot or too cold. I slink back to the mattress, curl up, hug my knees, bury my head into them and cry. Daryl settles next to me, sniffling as well and we sit there, listening to the thuds and groans.

After awhile it stops, though we wait a little longer. "What do we do?" I ask, voice thick with tears.

I can feel her head shake, "I don't know. I really don't know."

"We can't stay here."

"So, we have to leave the van?"

I nod, feeling my throat is closing up.

"It'll get us." Daryl's voice shakes.

"Possibly."

"We kill it?"

Nodding, feeling just as terrified as she sounds, we look towards the front of the van and reluctantly crawl over. The two of us search under the seats, coming up with a water bottle and a crowbar. I take a tentative sip of the water, making a face at the warmth, but chug a bit more before handing it to Daryl. She looks at it warily before drinking the rest, clutching the crowbar in her hand.

"Now what?" I ask, staring at the weapon with fear. It's not the crowbar that scares me, it's what has to be done that does.

"I'll do it."

My eyes find hers, "D…"

"I've got this." She forces a smile, but the tension in her eyes, and her shaking give her away.

"Daryl, no."

"Will you do it?"

I pull back on reflex. "I can't."

"Then I will."

She crawls over the driver's side, quietly opens the door and slips out of view. There's a soft hiss and I follow worriedly. Shame pours through me; nothing could get me to face that…thing. Obviously not even my best friends safety, but she won't be out there alone. Trailing after, the pain of the burning road on my bare feet gives me pause. Ignoring it for now my gaze locks on her as she cautiously pokes her head around the van, gripping the crowbar with white knuckles.

Daryl takes a deep breath, then starts sneaking up on the corpse. I can't believe she's doing this, and neither does she if that face she's making is any indication. It changes though, her lip curls, nose wrinkles and she leans back a little. Oh god! It's turning! Its head twists first then the rest of the body. Daryl pauses and it makes a grab for her, she jerks back but then swiftly slams the crowbar down on its head. Repeatedly. As she shrieks and cries.

Blood splatters onto her clothes and skin, the squishing, squelching sound a horrible thing to listen to. When she stops, she's breathing heavily, her shoulders rising and falling. It doesn't cover up the groaning from behind. I swing around to see two more coming our way.

One's a female child the other possibly her father. They're both skeletal, decaying with obvious gnawed upon areas. The young one, she's limping with a broken ankle, blonde hair dirty, greasy and matted. The male, he seems even worse, no lips, nose chewed off and a torn bloody stump for an arm.

They're close, crossing the broken divider and locked on me. It's the smell that hits me first and hard; worse than that one time I found old rotted meat in the fridge. This is everything rank I've smelt put together and I gag. They aren't running, thank God, but they're still getting closer and I can't move. Paralysed with fear.

"Loz!" Daryl tosses me the crowbar.

I catch it, taking a hard swing at the male, hitting him in the ribs causing him to stumble back and fall. Without delay the hooked end goes into the head of the girl and she drops. Pulling it out, old congealed blood splatters onto my clothes and face. There's no time to be wasted as the other one's getting up; the same hooked end goes right into the eye.

I stagger back and drop to my knees, shaking. The smell, the brain matter and blood is too much and I violently heave. A hand on my shoulder and I'm rolling away, ending in a crouch, gripping the crowbar. Wow, do I feel ridiculous. I slump against the nearest car, willing my heart to stop beating so hard.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." I mumble, taking my glasses off to wipe the blood and sweat from my face. I slip them back on.

She comes to my side, it's probably better if we go back to the van for safety, but my legs are like jelly and my arms heavy. We survey our surroundings, taking in the three corpses we killed, the abandoned cars, trash and debris littering the road.

It's a nightmare this can't be real. How are we going to cope living in a world where the dead try to eat us? I could hardly watch movies about this stuff, but actually living it… I'm not going to survive.

"How…" I croak, mouth dry.

"I, I don't know." Daryl mumbles, leaning her head against the car.

"What do we do?"

"We need food and water, we can't survive without them; especially in this heat."

"Scavenge?"

She nods, and turns to me. "What choice do we have?"

"We should use the van as a base."

"We should start."

I nod, but neither of us moves. In fact, we spend another ten minutes sitting on the ground staring into nothing. My thoughts haven't stopped, though. It seems odd, but the highway looks familiar. I'm not much of an adventurer, so the only place that I would have seen it would be on television and the only show that's about a zombie apocalypse is 'The Walking Dead'.

"You know where we are right?" I ask the brunette, pushing her bare foot with mine.

"Yeah," she smiles somewhat. "Atlanta, Georgia."

"Do you know where the survivors are?"

"You want to go find them?"

"Not yet, we have to acclimatise ourselves. From the looks of it, we're a few months into the end of the world. We try to find them now, there's going to be too many questions we can't answer."

She nods and sighs, pulling herself up. "Come on, the sooner we start the better."

Heaving myself up using the car and looking around, we glance at each other and sigh simultaneously. "Alright, we take this slow and cautiously." I murmur. "No running to cars, no opening them until we're absolutely sure there's nothing that'll pop up and eat us."

"Right." She nods, but then looks at the crowbar in my hand. "Who takes it?"

"Whoever's on look out duty?" I shrug.

"You or me?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

We hold out our hands, and start moving them accordingly, "Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors." We say together. I've got my fist clenched in 'rock' and she's holding the symbol for scissors.

"Right," She clears her throat, "so I'll go searching through the cars." Biting her lip and rubbing her hands down the sides of her cotton bottoms, there's no way that she wants to do that.

"Switch?"

"Please!"

I hand over the crowbar then take my time looking into the interior of the car we were leaning against. The back door opens with little force and I reel back due to the heat and smell. God, that stinks.

My search is thorough, leaving nothing unchecked. There's mostly baubles and knick-knacks, nothing of actual use. Climbing out my eyes drift to the trunk. "I'm going to open the back, be prepared for anything."

She nods, and tightens her hold on the crowbar, standing just to the side of the boot. I hit the button by the wheel and watch as it lifts a little. After a few moments of no movement we both cautiously lift it the rest of the way.

"Wow, would you look at that." D whispers as we eye the basket and cooler.

I move the cloth from the basket and open it, making a face at the mouldy bread. We pick through the things we don't want then take the basket. Next we go through the cooler. At least now we have food and liquids for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day is spent doing this. Sometimes we find nothing, other times we find something of use; even if it's just a drawing book we could use in the future. It's not all easy sailing. Though most of the cars are empty, some of them have real dead rotting bodies in them, which is a bitch to search around; they smell and they're gooey. Probably from the heat. We stop and retch, frequently. That's not the worst of it. No, the worst is when there 's a Walker.

When the sun's starting to set we've got a couple of bags and another cooler. There are clothes, a couple of day's worth of food and water, a large hunting knife and a bat. In the van we change into the new clothes and settle in for the night. We drink and eat a little.

Of course it's not until it's dark we both have to go to the toilet. Neither of us have ever, used the forest for a bathroom. After an awkward and nervous laugh we both grab weapons and cautiously slip out of the van. Fortunately for us, there's nothing around at the moment and so we get to do our business in safety.

The next few days are easier and yet harder. The isolation is hard to cope with, apart from our conversations, birds and the Walkers, the silence is deafening. We're both paranoid that any sounds cause us to tense and then spend the next few minutes scouring our surroundings. We do find more provisions and more weapons. D also finds the keys to the van. I don't know why, or how, but it still runs. I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

It ends up taking us over two weeks to adjust. We no longer jump at every sound, although the Walkers are still terrifying and utterly repulsive. We've also stopped gagging and panicking when we see them. Or hear them. We won't cope with a horde after us, but small groups are fine.

D's gotten use to the heat, me, not so much. It's not a huge deal; we're up before the sun, searching cars before it's at its worst. There are a few hours during midday in the van or shade, and the last part is spent going through a few more cars. We both have tans now, D more than I. Tans don't work well with red headed white girls; D at least has some Maori blood in her, even if it's only a little.

By now we're long gone from where we started. If my directions are right, then we've gotten a little closer to the city, not that we'll ever go in. But the cars on the highway should be the most useful. By the time the third week has passed the van's chockfull.

We come across a large green army truck; it's faded and rusted, the two colours melding together. Blood stains the sides, distinguishable handprints and smears; the corner of the back canvas covering is saturated. The smell is not as powerful as it would have been a week or so ago, but there's still a scent of iron in the air.

The worst is the rotten body in the driver's seat; it's a sour, fattening, greasy stench that even now still gets to me. My lip curls, nose wrinkles, and I cover my nose and mouth. The passenger side door is wide open. We sneak towards the back and keep an ear out for any sounds.

It's taken time and experience, but we've come to the conclusion that these things can smell us. It's why I don't mind moving so much, I'm worried that if we stay in one spot too long our scent will carry and bring more.

Slow movements and guttural groans come from the back of the truck. It sounds like there are a couple of them, but I'm not going to be stupid and lift the flap to find out. Much safer if they come to us. We prepare ourselves; D has her bat out and a hunting knife easy to reach, and my crowbars are at the ready.

We watch with bated breath as the shuffling gets closer. The canvas moves as the first Walker stumbles into view. It trips over the edge of the truck and face plants onto the ground. The other four follow suit until they're just a mess of tangled limbs.

We glance at each other, chuckling, and it's easy pickings; it's only a matter of stabbing them in the head. Unfortunately our laughter has caught the attention of others. There's four of them stumbling our way. D takes two and the others are mine. I jam both straight ends of the crowbars into their eyes. She swings the bat at one, knocking it to the ground, and then slams her foot into the stomach of her second sending it sprawling. She takes her knife and stabs them in the head.

"I know we never come across more than we can handle, but I'm so getting the hang of this." D laughs as she wipes the gore off her knife.

"Who would have thought that this could be fun?"

"You just have fun stabbing them."

"Hey!" I pout cleaning my weapons and glasses. "I'll have you know, there have been plenty of people I've wished I could do this to, back home, I'm just imagining that these things are them."

"That's my point." D smirks, folding her arms across her chest.

Blinking at her and shrugging." Oh, well in that case. I'm having lots of fun."

She shakes her head but goes back to the truck, climbing in to search it; while I stand guard. It doesn't take long, and she's back lugging a couple of packs with her. We toss them into the van to be sorted through later and continue on with scavenging.

As we settle in for the night, sorting through our finds of the day I take a sip of water. "I think it's time we went in search of the Survivors."

"Really?" D asks, looking up from her loot and grinning.

"Yeah, I mean, we've got our cover story in case they ask questions, we've adjusted as much as we can, and we don't have to worry about being burdens; considering we've taken care of ourselves for the past three weeks."

"That, or we're Mary-Sues." D smirks as she pulls out some clothes from one of the army packs.

"I hope not." I mutter with a curl of my lip.

"Knowing our luck…"

"With our luck I'm quite astounded we made it this far."

"Loz, don't say that."

"Sorry." I offer an apologetic smile.

When morning comes, instead of getting ready to head out, we laze about chatting and dozing. Once we've eaten, we climb into the front seats and head back the way we came. The van has done exceptionally well with petrol. Granted, in the last few weeks we've had to siphon gas from the other cars, which was not easy. Like, at all!

At about midday we stop for a break, eating lunch in the shade of a tree, weapons ready just in case. It's times like this that it feels like a dream, or an odd picnic vacation. The sky's blue, the birds are chirping and the smell isn't so bad anymore. The only time I really notice anything is when we're facing them, or our head is in the humid, smelly cars.

When night falls we stop and make camp, there's no point continuing. It's hard to see and I won't risk putting the headlights on. We try for an early night, but we both end up lying awake listening to the sounds of outside, until sleep claims us. We never talk, both still apprehensive about making too much noise.

Another lazy morning and after breakfast we carry on. Unfortunately the gaslight comes on. It's always a hit and miss when it comes to getting more petrol and it takes so long that neither of us can be fussed to do it.

I glance from the light to the road. It's not good. If we don't get gas, or get to the Survivors, we'll have to decide what to take and what to ditch. We can't carry it all. To our luck, a white van pulls out of a side road some hundred feet in front of us. As we get closer and slow to a stop, the other does as well. For safety reasons, we don't get too close. D and I glance at each other before slipping out of the van. The guy does as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh…My…God!" D's eyes widen, her mouth slackens and she sucks in a quick breath.

"Cool yourself, D." I murmur, as he gets closer. "Don't freak him out. You can do all your fan-squealing later."

She nods and does her best to keep everything under wraps. Though it's quiet, with no one around, it's still safer with a quick scan of the area and my crowbars hanging from the belt loops of my shorts. When we're a little closer, the three of us stand and take stock of each other. D's probably using this time to gawk.

"Hi." The Korean greets with a wide smile, bouncing from foot to foot. "Didn't think anyone else made it out of the city alive."

"Hey," I nod back, "it's pretty bad back there, but we survived."

"Oh my god! HI!" D beams, her words rushed together and eyes glowing.

"Oh brother." I sigh and face palm. "Ignore D, please, she's just happy to see someone else besides me and the dead things."

"Oh, yeah that's understandable." His head bobs. "So, you two have been on your own this whole time?"

"Yeah, we thought starting our overseas adventure in Atlanta was a great idea."

"Boy, were we wrong." D giggles.

"Where are you from?"

"New Zealand." Is my reply.

"Wow, you're a long way from home."

"I'm surprised you know what I'm talking about, aren't Americans supposed to be ignorant fu…"

"Loz!" D glares, jabbing me in the side with her elbow. I grimace, holding my side, frowning. "Ignore her, but yes, we are. Never to return." She cringes as she says it, lips trembling.

Throwing an arm around her shoulder my own eyes well with tears. It's hard enough to talk about it to each other, but to a complete stranger, it makes it that much more real. I don't know if we'll ever see our friends and family, and it's crushing. When ever I think about it too much an ache starts in my chest, my throat tightens and my vision blurs.

This time is no exception. It takes effort to force back, but I take a deep breath, blink a few times and change the subject. "So, how's it going for you?"

"Uh, well I'm surviving so, not so bad?" He rubs the back of his neck; "we've made a bit of a home for ourselves."

"We?" D tilts her head, and does a great job of pretending she doesn't already know that information.

He pauses, rubs the back of his neck again, not looking at us. "There's a group of us that, uh, set up camp, down at this quarry… not too far from here." He stutters over his words.

"Can we stay?" D blurts out.

I glance at her, eyebrow rising, she probably only wants to get to her Hunter so she can grope him…among other things. Not that I can blame her, Norman Reedus is a fine man. He isn't my type. I'm more into those with authority. Not that I'd blindly obey.

"Well, Shane did say that all survivors are welcomed."

"If it helps, we've got supplies we can share." I comment, shooting Daryl a fond, but exasperated look.

"Yeah?"

"Sure do." Daryl nods, leading him to the back of the van. She opens the doors with a flourish, grinning proudly at Glenn's appreciative whistle.

"Wow, this is good. You girls did all this?"

I roll my eye, "No, the scavenge fairies did."

"Loz." D chastises.

"So?" Ignoring the brunette, my gaze doesn't leave Glenn.

"Yeah! No problem, come on, I'll take you back. Just follow me." He grins as he returns to his van.

D and I glance at one another before slipping back into ours. She faces me shaking her head with her lips pinched together. "Really Loz? Did you have to be so mean?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. He made it too easy."

She rolls her eyes but laughs nonetheless, as we follow. Silence reigns for most of the journey, until we pass the second to last corner. The lake is clear and blue, the sun's light bouncing off the water and I have to shield my eyes. The stony shore in comparison is dark and grey, dotted with rocks large enough to sit on. Up the hill, tents and cars become distinguishable, with people milling about.

Putting the van into park, and turning off the ignition, we sit for a moment. D's smile widens and her eyes sparkle as she grabs my arm, holding it tightly. Glenn gets out; and D forces herself to let go, taking a couple of deep breaths, though there's still a gleam in her eyes.

"Let's do this!" She throws open the door and jumps out, making a bee line for Glenn, and the four people crowding him.

Sighing and cleaning my glasses, there's nothing to do but go after D and officially meet the people she's been obsessed with. I'm not sure if I'm all that excited to get involved anymore. The drama these people create is dizzying. But, it's this or alone and isolated.

D's got a happy little smile on her face, and it's great to see. After weeks of tears and fears, it does my heart good to see this. Adjusting to this new world hasn't been easy. We've taken turns taking the lead, and comforting the other; though I do admit that I've been making a lot of the decisions.

My stomach churns and my chest tightens. What if they don't take us in? What if we have to go back out there for the rest of our lives! We still don't know how or why we're here and to live alone in this place…my heartbeat picks up like it's going to explode, my hands shake and my legs feel ready to give out. I glance back to the van, and for a moment contemplate leaving, just running.

I keep silent and just watch as D greets and does the introductions to Shane, Lori, Dale and Andrea. My breathing's a little too heavy and I turn away, on pre tense of surveying the camp, but take deep calming breaths. Once I'm more composed, I shift back to face them with a little smile. Slightly forced.

Meeting them after three weeks of isolation is kind of overwhelming, especially with how cracked Shane gets. Andrea's not looking all that happy; her lips are pursed together, eyes narrowed and she's frowning at us. Lori and Dale are at least smiling welcomingly. I really hope D doesn't get hurt. It's one thing to imagine meeting them, to talk about it. But actually encountering them, hoping to be friends, then wanting nothing to do with her. I worry.

"So, have you two been on your own since this started?" Shane asks curiously.

Dale nods his head, smiling at the two of us. "That's mighty impressive."

Shrugging my shoulders, and shoving my hands in my pockets, my eyes stray to the ground. "We've been lucky."

"We have a whole bunch of stuff in the back of the van, we can add it to your piles for a place here in your camp." Daryl jumps in, taking the attention away from me.

"That's really generous of the two of you, thanks." Shane smiles, "We can find you a tent…"

"Wait." Andrea interrupts. "We can't just let them in, we have people of our own to look after. Our supplies are running out."

"Andrea." Dale chides.

"No, Glenn was going out to get more, now he's back without anything and two more mouths to feed."

"There's quite a lot in the back. We've done our own scavenging." D interjects, a frown marring her soft features.

"We have a lot of people to feed, I doubt it's enough."

"Andrea!" Shane growls.

"There's a helluva lot." Glenn comes to our rescue, "I mean, there's no point in me going now."

"Take a look." Crossing my arms and shifting so I'm not facing her, I keep my tone even. What a bitch. It's the end of the world and she wants to throw us out. If it was up to her, I doubt she'd look in the back.

They take me up on my offer, and while they do it's the perfect opportunity to actually get a better look at the camp. Most have stopped to see what's happening and even the Dixon's are looking our way. There are tents clustered together, with others a little more spaced out. There are three fire pits. The main one at the centre of the camp, the Dixon's have the second and the last at what I assumed is the Peletier's area.

Shane whistles and I turn back. They're walking back and from the looks of it, Dale and Shane are impressed, Lori seems relieved and, I smirk smugly at this, Andrea looks pissed.

"So, can we stay?" My tone is innocent, but the sneer to the angry blonde belies my intention.

"That's impressive. You girls are good." Shane comments. "Where'd you find all this stuff?"

"Oh, you know…around." Daryl replies.

We all get to work distributing the goods. Our food, water and medicine are added to theirs, the few pieces of entertainment are put away in the RV for the kids. The clothes, bags and all our weapons come with us. One of the nameless survivors has by then found us a tent. Shane and Dale get it set up so that D and I can ditch our things in it.

"Thanks for doing that." Lori smiles, walking passed us.

"Don't worry, glad to help." D grins, preening at the appreciation.

"Excuse me." Dale interrupts. "That van of yours, will you be needing it again?"

"Um, why?" Daryl blinks, but smiles politely.

"The RV is in need repairs, and the van will have what we need."

Daryl turns to me, and I glance at the van, biting my lip and frowning, it's been our home for the past three weeks. I've gotten attached to it, which makes no sense, and I don't want to lose it but what other choice is there? I nod my consent.

She turns back to Dale and smiles prettily at him. "Sure, I don't think we'll need it. If we do, I'm sure Loz can find another."

"Thank you." He pats the two of us on the shoulder, and heads off to the van with Jim.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Shane chuckles as he stands in front of us.

There's not much to say to that, so when facing the self proclaimed leader all I can do is shrug. Daryl on the other hand decides that's not good enough. "She's not much of a people person."

"The isolation must have been great."

My lips twitch with a suppressed smirk. "Best thing about this vacation." And it really wasn't all that bad. We didn't come across any hordes.

"Vacation?" A soft feminine voice repeats in bewilderment.

We turn around to see Amy, Glenn, Carl, Lori and Morale's kids, all looking curious. Amy's eyes narrow when they land on me. If my guess is right, she's going to take Andrea's side and snub me. How high school is that?

"Before we started the rest of our lives, Loz and I were going to take an overseas adventure." Daryl frowns and shrugs. "This isn't what we had in mind though."

"I don't think anyone had this in mind." Carl piped up from his mother's side.

"Oh, I don't know," I start, "I wouldn't be surprised if some angry bitter science man thought this up."

"Why's it always the scientist?" Carl pouts.

"Cause if it's not them it's the Government."

"How about we let the girls get settled," Shane interrupts, "then we can do introductions." He turns to Amy and Glenn, "Why don't you gather everyone around so we don't have to go tromping through the camp?"

D and I head back to our new tent to throw the weapons we're carrying on to our beds. We do keep one on us. Having gotten used to being armed at all times, that it's weird not to. By the time we get to the main fire pit the survivors are there, including the Dixon's.

Shane steps up behind us, "Everyone, this here is D and Lauren. So why doesn't everyone come up introduce yourselves?"

"Worst intro ever." I whisper to Daryl out the side of my mouth. She giggles.

Everyone's polite, but there's no point in remembering them. The ones that survive the unleashed Walkers I already know, and the ones who won't, well... I don't intend to get attached to people who are going to die. Andrea's still glaring, though she has warmed up to D, and Amy seems overjoyed to have another optimistic girl her age around.

"Why don't you girlies come over our way and we'll get really good and acquainted." Merle calls out.

It's fascinating the way everyone goes silent and tense. Amy and a few of the other women stiffen, the mother's pull their kids behind them and Glenn, poor Glenn, looks ready to flee. Facing the red neck, it's not hard to see why he's feared.

He's broad shouldered, and ruggedly built looking to be in his late 40's. His short grey hair, and slight stubble, added with the lines of age and harsh living that's he's obviously endured make for a striking picture.

D clutches at my arm, she knows all about him better than I do, and for that she's clearly on the same wavelength as everyone else. My gaze holds his. There's got to be more to him then his bad temper and racist/sexist slurs. There will be no judgement from me. Not until he proves one way or the other.

This could be a test, a way for him to learn about us. What if the reason he treats everyone so badly is because he finds them all unworthy? Then again, he could just be an ass. But, if my theory's right, then there's a chance that we could have an in with the Dixon's, and D's dream of being lip locked with the Hunter while they grope each other will be closer.

"Do you have milk and cookies?" I raise any eyebrow and press my lips together.

"I got your milk right here," Merle grabs his crotch.

"Charming," I drawl, "how can a girl resist that?"

"Merle!" Shane warns.

"Whatt'ya want, Walsh. I'm just getting ta know the girls like ya asked."

"There are kids around." Shane points to Carl and Morale's kids.

"Then why don't you girlies come over here an talk to Ol' Merle."

"We're not actually going to, are we?" D asks under her breath.

"If we don't he's going to group us with them, and do you really want that." I pull her to the Dixon's camp.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm going out on a limb." I confess quietly.

When one says that they can 'feel' the weight of a stare, I never understood it. Now, it makes complete sense. It isn't just the knowledge of everyone looking; it really is like a weight. Taking a seat, ignoring the stares, there's a bit of an awkward silence.

"You girlies are gonna have lots of fun here." Merle grins lecherously, giving a smug smile to Shane.

"Merle." The Hunter warns his brother.

"Don't worry about your brother, I'll take care of the old man." I smirk at Daryl; "I mean he'll need a nap soon won't you?" I turn my gaze to the older Dixon.

Merle blinks for a moment and then laughs, a low, but obnoxious sound. "You got a mouth on you girlie." He snickers as he all but falls into one of the chairs.

"Yeah, well…" Yawning, it's surprising how tired I am. "So Merle, does that brother of yours have a name?" Glancing at the hunter and raising an eyebrow, it's better to get his name before we start using it.

"Daryl." Said man grunted.

"What a coincidence, so is hers." I nudge D's leg with my foot.

"Why'd you got a boys name?" Merle chortles, eyeing my darling friend.

"Why do you have an ugly face?" It's great fun poking at him.

"Bitch."

"Child."

"Cunt."

Does he have to use such a word? My lip curls and I wrinkle my nose, leaning back. "Dick."

"Cock Tease."

"Pussy Licker."

There's a snort from Daryl, the hunter, and suppressed giggles from the other one. I look from one to the other and then to a smirking Merle, who snorts as he leans back in his. "I ain't never licked no pussy."

"Well what do you know, neither have I. Who'd have thought we'd have so much in common." I smile bemusedly.

"You ever talk?" He asks D.

"It's probably an affliction all those named Daryl have." I comment on her behalf. It's not too hard to see, at least to me, that she's nervous about being in close proximity to her crush. "'Cause, apart from one grunted name, I've heard nothing from your brother."

"You think you're so clever?"

"Well, I passed high school and university." A mocking smile, "I'd like to think it means I've got a little going on upstairs."

"You educated bitches are all the same." He sneers.

What an ass, just because he couldn't even finish high school. I press my lips together and narrow my eyes. "You hear me boasting?"

"Ya just did." He snorts, obviously thinking I'm stupid or dense…or both.

"I was answering a question, old man. There's a difference." It's a slightly smug reply. He snorts, and his lips twitch. "Now, it's getting late, and my Mamma told me to never talk to strange men after dark."

"I ain't strange."

"Whatever you say old man." I roll my eyes, and smile reluctantly as D and I head out.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months pass before we know it and Shane's organising a small group to go into the city. Glenn, who's become a good friend to us, had tried to argue, but Shane put on his 'Deputy' voice and pretty much bullied him into taking the group.

"Damn it." Glenn hisses as he stomps over, a scowl on his face. "He's going to get me killed."

"You're too good for that, Glenn." I smile and lean against the RV.

He sighs, pulling his hat from his head and rubbing a hand through his hair. He glares out at the crowd in front of the van as he slips it back on. "This isn't fair."

"Nothing about this is."

"Amy's not taking Andrea's volunteering well." D comments as she sidles up next to the Asian.

"Can't really blame her." I shrug.

We don't get on. There's no shouting matches, or violence, she's too soft spoken and gentle for that, but there are snide comments and sarcasm, mixed with glares and eye rolls. I'm not sure where all the hostility comes from, it could be in part due to Andrea and I not getting along, but there's more to it than that. Surely. But, despite all that, I can't begrudge her on the way she's acting.

"They are the only family they have." I continue aloud.

"I have to admit," Glenn begins sheepishly, "I'm just glad I'm not going to be here to listen to her complaints." He sends me a small smirk.

I snort and roll my eyes, "There's no way I'm hanging around for that. I'll spend my time with the kids." I point a finger in D's direction, "She can deal with the blonde."

She sends me a grin, her dark eyes glinting mischievously, "It's finally nice to find people your own age huh?"

"Hardy har, har." Pushing off from the RV, it looks like it's almost time for them to go.

"Where're you going?" Glenn pouts.

"Merle needs a send off."

The Dixon brothers are a confusing duo. They're gruff and rude, racist, sexist, Merle more than Daryl, and don't care who they insult or offend. However, if one looks carefully you can see another side to them. By no means is it soft or sweet, they don't do that. But they have been looking out for us, in their own way.

"This is where we part with him." D whispers as she catches up with me.

"I know. Despite it all, I'm going to miss him."

"Me too."

We round the back of the van and Merle's leaning against it mucking around with his gun. "Hey Red-Neck,"

"Red, Girlie." Merle smirks as he spits on the ground. "Come to see Ol' Merle off?"

"Yeah, thought you should know, if you get eaten I'm taking your crossbow." It's hard going for a light-hearted comment.

"Not like ya could use it." He continues to smirk.

"I hit my marks."

He snorts, "Barely Red."

"Alright!" Shane's voice catches our attention, "Let's get going people, we're losing daylight."

"Don't get eaten, Ol' Merle." I smile weakly; Merle doesn't do sappy or sad.

"Nah, they'd like that too much." He spits on the ground

"And we can't have that can we?" D chuckles softly, her eyes a little moist.

"Fuck'n hell no. Them lil' pussies need Merle." He scoffs as he jumps into the back of the van. "You Lil Bit's don't be getting into no trouble while I'ma way, ya hear?"

"Sure thing Merle." D nods.

"See ya Old Man."

We head back after a final fair well, a little quiet and subdued. We pass Glenn, and make him stop for a hug, wishing him luck. He'll be fine and they'll all be back. We continue staring long after the van leaves, Amy joining us once Andrea 's in.

I never realised how hard it was to watch someone go. Whenever Glenn went for supplies D and I went with him. We'd go back to scavenging on the road, and throw the stuff we found in the van when he came back for us. With Merle and Daryl, it never counted when they went for their hunt, it was the woods, and they're more then capable of handling it.

I look away, my gaze landing on Daryl; he's getting his things together. Obviously heading out for a hunt. He's usually gone for a couple of days, three at the most, not hard to tell this is how he's going to deal with his brother gone.

"Looks like Daryl's going hunting." I murmur quietly.

"And?" Amy asks with a slight sneer.

Rolling my eyes at her attitude, and turning away, it takes a bit of effort to not rise to the bait. It helps that D hasn't shared her secret about the Hunter. I'm no saint, sometimes there's no helping my retorts, but at least it's an attempt, if only for D.

The short trek to the redneck is quiet, but the faint excuse D gives Amy makes me smile. D's at my side almost instantly, she'll never give up an opportunity to spend time with the younger Dixon brother; even if she is still too shy to talk to him.

"How long will you be gone this time?" I lean against a chair, sad to see him go.

"Until I got somethin' decent." He grunts and checks his bow thoroughly.

"Be careful." D mumbles.

He hesitates, then smirks, "I aint the one who can't shoot."

D goes red, and her lip juts out in a pout. "I'm trying."

"Yeah, will ya need more practice," he grumbles as he gets up and shoulders his bow.

"When you get back?" The hope in her voice is cute, and the way her eyes widen with her plea visibly gets to the Hunter.

"Yeah, when I get back." He nods, not looking at her, as he grabs his bolts. "Later."

Despite how obvious it is to me, nobody seems to see how much Daryl likes D. They don't talk, at least not in any normal sense, and when they do, Daryl never seems to be able to look her in the eye. He's a man of stubborn pride and always locks gazes when talking to anyone. Something is definitely going on between the two of them.

"Bye." D whispers under her breath, staring longingly at his back.

Smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, it's best to steer her away from the Dixon Camp. "Come on Girlie, let's go do something fun."

"Like what?" She sighs sounding even more dejected now that he's gone.

"Uh...I don't know."

To my surprise, two days go by with no word from the volunteer group. I knew that they didn't come back on time, but my thinking was merely a day. On the second day Amy almost gets in Shane's face, demanding a rescue team be sent out. Of course Amy's aggressive action is standing by the fire pit some feet from the self appointed leader and telling him to send more people out.

It's rather funny that Amy's started annoying D. Whenever my gaze goes to them; my best friend is trying to hide a frown as she watches her furtively and every so once in awhile will open her mouth to say something, then closes it. She doesn't know whether to shut the blonde up, or let her continue.

Over the last few weeks Lori and Shane's trysts appears to have escalated. No one comments. Not even Carl, who I know has noticed. His face falls and he stares at them with such a betrayed expression. I'm worried. He tries to pretend nothings wrong.

It's heartbreaking to watch, I do my best to be there for him, for all the kids. Whatever way they need me. Back home I was never fond of kids. Now though, my role as 'big sister' is the best thing about this place. It gives me the sense that I'm needed and relied on. I like that feeling.

When I first started hanging around with them, their mother's were always watching, not that I can blame them too much. But it wasn't even like I was taking them into the woods or anything, we would be at the table or down by the water and they'd perch somewhere nearby and watch.

After a month they relaxed. No longer do they tail us, and now the kids are really talking to me. I know things that they'd never tell their parents. Carl's come to me a couple of times about his mum and Shane.

These two days are a little harder for me than I would have thought. Usually if I wasn't with the kids I'd just hang out with the Dixon's, but since neither of them are here, I've come to realise that I don't have many friends.

"When's papa coming back?" Louis asks sadly as he tugs on my arm.

I'd taken the kids down to the water to get rid of any excess energy before starting their tutoring. It sucks, big time, that even with it being the end of the world and all, it's still expected they learn.

I've taken over, sort of, lending some practicality and fun to the lessons. It's going great, the best part is how much it upsets Amy. D told me she was studying to become a teacher. She hates it that they love me more than her, that they listen to me more than her and that the four of them would rather play with me.

Turning away from watching Eliza and Sophia ganging up on Carl, my gaze goes to the young Hispanic boy. "He shouldn't be too much longer." I pull him into a hug. "Be brave muchacho."

The splashing stops and Eliza comes to stand next to her little brother. "What if he doesn't come back?"

Looking at their sad little faces and crouching in front of the two kids, it's hard not to feel for them. "Your father loves you all so much." I wipe away a stray tear of Eliza's. "He'll come back, there's nothing in this world that would keep him away. You just have to be patient." Pulling them into a hug and kissing the top of their heads, my thoughts are on the volunteers.

"Promise?" Louis asks through a sniff.

"And cross my heart." I do the motions and give them both another kiss on the head. "Now, how about we get dry? Your mother's want you to go through your math homework."

"Do we have to?" Carl pouts, the more vocal of the four.

"Would you rather help with laundry?" My gaze goes to the mischievous boy.

"No way!" He shouts, his nose wrinkling. "That's women's work." He grins slyly, his blue eyes sparkling.

With wide eyes, my mouth drops a little, "Why you." I lunge and catch him around the waist, dragging him back to the water. "You think you're so hot don't you?"

"Yes!" He shrieks through laughter, trying to wriggle from my grasp.

"I think you need to cool off a little," I pick him up and turn him upside down. "What do you girls think?"

The two giggle and nod their heads. He gets lowered a bit more, his laughter the loudest. He's got a good grip on my legs, keeping from getting any closer. This isn't the first time he's been cheeky. He's pulled a number of pranks. I'm sure he gets it from his dad; I've met Lori, no way this is from her.

"What are you doing?" D asks as she stops at the edge of the water, Amy by her side.

"Why don't you tell them what you said Grimes?"

"I said nothing! She's…"

I grin and drop him a little lower, "Really, is that right?"

"NO! I said laundry's women's work!" He shrieks with laughter.

"Oh, in that case, do as you please." D grins, waving her hand in a dismissing manner.

I drop Carl until the water is barely touching his hair, and not for the first time I'm grateful for all I've done. If not for all the exercising and work, there's no way I'd be able to hold him like this for long.

Of course all our fun has to be ruined by Amy and her, "I don't think you should be doing that."

I feel like she does this because the kids like me more than her, that it's me getting to have fun with them. Eliza's confessed to me how Amy, when I'm with the Dixon's, tries to play friend with them. Apparently none of them appreciate that. Not that I'm pleased by that or anything.

"He deserves it!" Eliza replies, giggling at Carl's struggles.

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you sure you are?"

"YES!"

"Do you take it back?"

"Yes! I take it back!"

"Good." Grinning at his surrender, he's set back on his feet on the shore. "Go get dry."

My glasses are spotted with water, and as I dry them the boys race back, while the girls follow at a more sedate pace. Lori, Carol and Miranda are at the top of the hill, waiting on their children. I wave to the women and at their returning gesture my attention is back on D and Amy.

D chuckles and shakes her head, "What a cheek."

"He's such a troublemaker." I smile fondly.

Amy sniffs delicately. "I still don't think you should've done that, he could've gotten hurt."

Rolling my eyes and biting back a sigh, it's another struggle with my temper. "Relax, would you? We're just having a bit of fun." I turn to D, catch her gaze and give her a pointed look. "I'll catch up with you later."

It's my hope that D understands it means when Amy's not around. We just can't talk like we used to when the blonde's tailing. Neither of us wants anyone to know our real origins. It's also difficult to not snap at her, she's trying to steal _my_ best friend.

Eventually, everyone's attention is caught by the sound of a loud car alarm echoing throughout the Quarry. A lot of us stand at the top of the road, watching as a small, sleek red sports car kicks up dust and rock as it races along the path.

When it stops, the alarm still blaring, Glenn stumbles out. There's a wide, massive grin on his face. He honestly looks like kid on Christmas. It's kind of adorable. Apart from D, I don't think anyone else thinks that; they're all shouting for him to turn it off.

Glenn's trying to gush about the car to D and I, while doing what he can to answer Shane, Dale, Jim and Amy's questions. We laugh at the way he's being inundated with such desperate queries.

Amy's the loudest with, "Where's Andrea?", "Why isn't she with you?", "Where's my sister!"

Jim gets the alarm to stop, commanding Glenn to pop the hood and yanking a bunch of wires out. It stops instantly. Dale's the one who squashes the Asian's joy, when he declares the car is going to be used for parts. Glenn's chin lowers to his chest, he looks away from the car and Dale, resting on his feet as he kicks at the ground.

"It's okay Glenn, I'm sure someone will steal you another one." I reassure, patting the boy on his back.

"Where is my sister?" Amy demands once again, pushing her way between Glenn and I.

"They're coming," He answers her with a slight glare, "We meet this new guy, if it wasn't for him I don't think we'd have gotten out."

As if on cue, the white van can be seen coming around the corner. Before the vehicles' parked, the doors are thrown open and Andrea jumps out, immediately seeking her sister. T-Dog and Jacqui are next, and I cringe at the beating T-Dog's gotten. Sometimes Merle's a real douche bag. He'd still be with us, and have both hands if he could just play nicely with others.

Morales' next to appear, and Louis is racing towards him split seconds later. Eliza's not too far off and Miranda follows. The relief on Miranda's face is tangible and she buries her face into his neck. Obviously without prior knowledge that they'd be all right, everyone was terrified. Not that they can be blamed.

Despite knowing that Merle isn't here, that he's stuck on a roof in Rick's handcuffs, I find myself just waiting for him to come stomping out of the van, cursing everyone.

Instead the man that emerges is lithe and tall. The Sheriff's uniform doesn't hide how fit he his and I ogle. It wasn't news to me that Andrew Lincoln was attractive, but Rick Grimes has an air of authority and masculinity that the actor didn't. Due to days on the road there's a bit of growth to his beard and his hair is a shaggy mess. Regardless, the man seems to be sex personified. Lori's a lucky lady.

"Dad!" Carl screams, disbelief and love ringing through.

Rick gasps; a slow smile forming and unadulterated love shines through his eyes. It's heart wrenching. That doesn't stop me from noticing how his arms flex or how toned he is. My lips pull down in a frown when Lori's there, throwing her arms around his neck.

This is completely unfair; the woman had Rick but then shacked up with Shane. Now she's back in his arms. Granted, she did think he was dead and they've been married for years. He's the father of her son. Put like that it's kind of understandable; I can't really hate her.

"Where's Merle?" D asks, bringing me back from my thoughts.

D, they'd ask the same question. No body knows that we're not actually from here, and we'd like to keep it that way. So it would seem odd if one of us didn't ask. We're the only ones that care about the Dixon's. That doesn't stop the eerie feeling the camp gets when all of a sudden it goes quiet; I'm sure it would have been comical if the situation hadn't been serious.

Rick pulls back from Lori, and continues on towards us. Carl's clutched in his arms, like they're both too afraid to let go. He smiles, though there's a touch of unease as he approaches us. Looking past him briefly, it's not hard to see that Glenn's avoiding eye contact. Hell, even Morales and T-Dog won't look our way. Andrea's the only one who's unaffected by everything.

"Hi, I'm Rick Grimes." The Sheriff introduces, holding out his hand.

D takes it and nods, "I'm D and this is Lauren." They pull away.

"Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand to me and I hesitantly shake it.

Government workers never sat well with me, especially those with power. It has nothing to do with my conspiracy theories; like this outbreak, and everything else wrong with the world. They're all probably hiding in underground bunkers and waiting this out.

But I digress.

"What happened?" I ask slipping my hand free.

Rick begins by clearing his throat, "Merle…"

"Merle was Merle," Andrea interrupts, being completely insensitive and cold. "What do you think happened?" She walks a little closer, Amy right on her tail.

Why can't they leave me alone? We might clash, horribly so, but why can't they be adults about this and leave me alone. Why do they have to continually try to pick fights we me? Why is it always up to me, to be the bigger person, to walk away?

Got to give him credit; the look he shoots her over his shoulder is enough to get her to back off, for now. He turns back and a genuine expression of remorse crosses his face. "There was an incident, and I had no choice but to handcuff him to a pipe on top of a building."

Blinking at him, it's a little disturbing to hear it in such a reasonable tone. Like as one of the last law officer's in the world he has a right to do as he pleases. It's understandable; Rick was just protecting the others, because as much as I hate to agree with her, Andrea's right. Merle's Merle, and does stupid horrible shit like this. It just grates that Rick can say it in such a way.

"You left him there."

T-Dog steps forward, he too looks genuine in his guilt, but that's probably more to do with our feelings than actually caring Merle's trapped. "I dropped the key."

Andrea's scoff is heard clearly. "Why are we even explaining this?" She glares at me, and then faces Rick. "He was a racist, redneck who beat T-Dog. I doubt anyone will miss him."

"Daryl will." D replies defiantly, glaring at Andrea.

"Big whoop." The blonde sneers, turning her nose up.

Shaking my head in disgust, and clenching my fists, it's difficult to ignore her. "Well, what's done is done." Holding back my emotions is even harder.

Walking away is the best option at this point, so my destination is the lake. The atmosphere is getting too tense and their disregard for the man is getting to me. He's a jackass. But, it's not like they tried to get on with him. They're just as close-minded to them as the Dixon's are. At least the brothers go out of their way, if not for them we wouldn't have meat.

"Its just Merle," Andrea scoffs, "Not like it was any one important."

Stopping in my tracks, I can't take anymore from her, my anger and frustration bubbles up. "He's a redneck and an ass, but he and Daryl are the only ones who ever do anything about our survival; I don't see you going into the woods to catch us food." My voice isn't loud; it's low and dangerous. "So shut up Andrea, just shut up!"

"Excuse me for going to school and getting an education!"

"Which is now useless!"

"That was seven years of my life, I worked hard for that."

"Congratulations Andrea," I sneer at her, "I worked my ass off for my Psychology degree. How the hell are they going to be of use now? Those 'redneck ass holes' you always complain about are the ones that feed us."

"I could if I tried."

"Then go and do it. Stop saying you can, and do it." I bite back a scream and turn on my heel stomping towards the shore, seething.


	4. Chapter 4

It's maybe a few moments before D's at my side. We stand there silently, but I'm focused on my breathing, calming down enough to unclench my fists.

"You left her speechless." D states quietly.

I glance at her from my peripheral, "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh, she and the others were just staring at you as you left." There's a small pause, "Do you know what Glenn said?"

I try to fight a smile as I face her. "What?"

"Damn she's scary when she's angry."

I laugh at that. I've never actually gotten angry before, definitely frustrated, but never an explosion like that. Figures that it happens when there's a cute guy around. I don't have a chance with him, what with Lori and everything, but that first impression was horrible.

"I told him he probably didn't want to see you when your were truly angry then."

Fully relaxed by now I laugh. "What did he say to that?"

"Nothing really, he just kind of paled and blinked and whimpered a little."

"I just don't see why the sisters try to rile me up so much." I sigh and take my glasses off, scrubbing my face with my hands. Putting them back on I twist to stare at the hill, groaning a little. "How am I going to face Rick? He must think so low of me."

"I did see the way you stared."

Facing her, the Cheshire grin does nothing for me. "I…yeah, no point denying it."

"True, I mean it was obvious."

I cringe, "How obvious?"

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone but me noticed. I mean I do know you and your quirks."

"He has a wife." I mumble turning away.

"Who's in love with Shane, I say you have a chance."

"Ha! That's a laugh."

"Carl adores you."

"He does, doesn't he?" I cross my arms and smirk.

"And Rick definitely checked you out."

I stare wide-eyed at her, "Really?"

"Yup."

I giggle girlishly, causing D to laugh. We eventually get ourselves under control but it's almost dark. I've told the kids thousands of times to never come down here alone and to never stay after dusk. It would be a poor role model that doesn't head their own words.

We go back up the hill; our heads bent together, whispering and giggling. Like we used to. I miss hanging out with my best friend. I know she'll always be there for me, but it's hard to see her having such a good time with Amy. Still, the blonde needs someone she can befriend. D's a great choice and they have a few things in common.

"Hey, Loz!" I hear Carl call.

I pat D's shoulder, then give it a squeeze, silently thanking her for being her, and head over to the beckoning child. Everyone's sitting around the fire pit, Carl's in between his parents with Shane on the other side of Lori. I'm not sure how that happened, would have thought Lori would be by Rick.

"What can I do for you, Grimes?"

"You're lucky!" The boy grins as he points at me.

"Of course I am," I wink, "what am I lucky for this time?"

"You were nearly late!"

"Yeah! And you said, that any of us that was caught down by the water after dark get's dunked the next day!" Louis grins, sitting on his father's lap.

"Did I say that?" I pretend to ponder.

"Yah!" The kids nod emphatically. Unfortunately, Sophia's with her mum and that thing she calls father, by their tent.

"Oh well if you say so." I shrug, "But as the troublemaker pointed out, I was _almost_ late."

"I'm not a troublemaker!" Carl calls out in defence.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Let me count the ways." My thumb comes up, "One…"

"NO!" Carl cries, leaping to his feet and dashing to my side. "I'm not a troublemaker!" He grips my hand and his eyes flicker from his father to me.

"Awe," I coo. "You don't want your father to know how much trouble you are."

"Cause I'm not." he peers at me pleadingly.

"NO? Oh so was it not you who hid in the bushes and made…"

His eyes widen. "Nope," he squeaks.

"Carl's getting owned." Glenn cackles.

"You should probably stop while you're a head Carl," D grins from her spot between Amy and Glenn, "You'll never win."

"I thought you'd know that by now? Or do you need another dip?" I grin wickedly.

"No!"

I pull the boy into a hug and kiss the top of his head, "Go sit your butt back down Little Grimes."

He pouts as he shuffles back to his seat, head down and face flushed. There's laughter from around the fire. I find a seat next to Morale, who just so happens to have a spot between him and Rick open.

"You're no fair." Carl pouts.

"Pfft, if I was fair you'd win." I wink at him, getting a megawatt smile in return. "And you!" I point to Louis, just so he doesn't feel left out. "You need to stop taking notes from him."

"What?" His eyes widen adorably in an innocent expression, but I know better. "That look doesn't work on me, muchacho." There's more laughter around the fire as he pouts.

Dinner is full of laughs, with everyone reminiscing about the good old days. Shane and Lori seem a little tense, but it's not hard to see that they're happy to have Rick back. Carl clings to his father, as if he lets go Rick will disappear. The poor kid had believed that his dad was dead.

"…See I told you, dad let me skip school," Louis boasted to his sister.

"That's not fair." Eliza pouts, looking at her father with a wounded expression.

"I wish my dad was as cool as that." Glenn scoffs, "I couldn't even skip if I was sick!"

"I never skipped school." I declared head held high.

"Bullshit," D calls out, laughter in her voice.

"I did not! From Elementary school, in Canada, to Otumoetai in New Zealand I never once skipped school. If I was sick I was sick, but that doesn't count."

"And Uni was what?" She smirks knowingly at me.

"…Er…doesn't count?"

"You skipped classes?" Glenn asks as he leans forward, "No, I can actually see that." He kind of scrunches his face up as he nods.

"I will have you know, I only skipped when there was an assignment due that day."

"Did you not do it?" Rick asks from my side.

"Of course I did it, what kind of student would I be if I didn't do it." I sniff delicately at him, "I just never finished it till the day it was due. That was usually some of my best work, I'll have you know."

"What about those days we couldn't be bothered?" D grinned.

"You are to be blamed for that Missy." I shoot back, "I never would have thought of just skipping because it was boring."

"I don't believe that." T-Dog comments with a shake of his head, "There's no way she was the bad influence." He jabs his finger in D's direction.

"Oh she was." I nod.

"I agree, I just don't believe that." Glenn adds.

"To be fair, we were a very bad influence on each other." D states, grinning widely.

"Embry-yo."

D blinks but then bursts into laughter, "Cause everyone loves Embry." She manages to get out.

While we laugh, and try to get ourselves back under control, everyone else stares at us. Normally the memory wouldn't cause such hysterics, but it's more of what happened that day, the fun we had before our exam.

"Sorry," I flush, and rub the back of my neck. "It was funny."

"I don't get it." Louis frowns.

"You're not supposed to." Carl states, a grin on his face, "That's why it's called an inside joke."

"Alright, I think it's time for bed." Shane states, a smile on his face.

The next morning comes bright and early, as it does in Georgia, and I'm not surprised that I still hate mornings. It got sunny and hot in Tauranga, but the heat, the humidity, it all just seems so much worse here; especially in a hot and stuffy tent.

"Morning." D sighs as she stretches.

"Eh," I grunt and turn to face her. "I hate the sun."

"It's not so bad."

"Aussie." I snort, and groan kicking the blankets off.

"I'm not immune to the heat. I don't like it anymore than you."

"Blah." I poke my tongue out at her.

"Loz!" Carl's voice comes from the tent entrance.

"Carl." I mimic his tone, glancing at the kids' silhouette.

"We're bored." Louis whines.

"This is so cute." D whispers through giggles.

"Hey D?" Amy's figure appears behind the kids'. "Are you getting up soon?"

"I'm sorry, you've reached the tent of Lauren and D, please leave your name and message after the beep and we'll get back to you when we feel like it. Thanks. BEEP!" I grin.

"Loz, come on!" Carl's pout is obvious through his tone.

"Don't you want to hang with your dad?" I ask, finding my glasses.

"He's busy talking to mom and Shane."

Sighing softly, D and I glance at each other. "Alright, give me a moment."

"D?" Amy calls out.

"I'll be out soon."

With the appearance of Rick, D and I talked last night about what this means. We combed through our memories of the show, coming to the conclusion that Daryl would be back today. Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and him would be heading out on a 'rescue' mission. That itself brought about the massacre tonight.

Safe to say, tonight is going to be a challenge, one I'm not sure we're ready for. We've been a bit lax lately. We haven't left the camp in awhile and there's never been a time where we had to deal with them at night. I'm terrified.

Nevertheless, that's not until very late tonight. There's no point in worrying about it now. All that will do is bring attention to me and I don't want anyone to become suspicious. It'll make things harder as time goes by.

Amy drags D to the lake with the other women. I take the kids to edge of the woods. There are no immediate plans to take them in. It was a nightmare the first few times I took them into the woods. Everyone kicked up a fuss about it. Now, it's not such a _huge _deal, as long as I tell the parents, and who's ever on lookout duty.

Today, I'm going to continue the practice of climbing trees. It seems juvenile, but walkers can't climb, they can't do much other than walk, fall and grab. If the kids can get proficient in climbing then there'll be a way for them to escape.

The four of them turn it into a game and are happy to play by themselves. Sometimes kids just want to play with kids. Just like I'd like to hang with people my own age once in a while.

I lean against a tree and gaze around at everything. The nameless survivors seem to be converging on themselves and doing their own thing. Jim has disappeared, though a quick look around shows that he's gone to the top of the quarry and begun his digging. Dale's on top of the RV as lookout, binoculars in hand and rifle by his chair.

He catches me watching him and waves; he's got to be one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Most of the women are doing the laundry at the lake, congregated near a large smooth stone. Ed's down there, keeping watch on Carol, and if it didn't affect Sophia I'd knock him the fuck out.

But, whatever, he's not going to be living for much longer anyway.

Amy, D and Glenn are sitting by the water. The Asian is throwing rocks into the water, while the two girls have their heads bent together. I've gotten a little jealous lately. Apart from at night, and in the morning, we don't hang out much. Amy just puts me off. I wonder if D realises what's happening.

"Can we go flower picking?" Eliza asks pulling me from my thoughts.

I turn to gaze into the forest, eyes darting around, and then to the kids. "Sure, let me grab a bat or something, just in case."

They nod and continue to hang off the tree, I make a quick stop to inform the mother's of our plans, and then head back to my tent. The four of them know better than to go off when I'm not looking. It happened once; I didn't speak to them for a couple of days. Not until they were begging for my forgiveness. Safe to say they've never done it since.

Looking between the crowbar and bat, it's not too hard to decide which one to take. Bats take a bit more effort to kill with. So crowbar it is. I back out of the tent.

"Where're you going?" I jump at Rick's voice and stumble over my feet. "Whoa." He grabs me to keep me steady.

"Oh my god. Damn it Chief," I laugh breathlessly. "You scared the crap out of me."

He smiles tenderly, though that could just be me. "Sorry, didn't mean to." He pulls his hands back to his sides.

"It's alright." I smile; hoping to hell the slight sunburn hides the blush creeping up.

"Where are you going?" He raises an eyebrow, looking from the weapon to my face.

"The kids want to go pick flowers…well, the girls do."

He shifts, looing a little uncomfortable as he rubs the back of his neck, "I don't want you to think I'm coming in to change anything, but…"

He's adorable; the awkward expression on his face is cute. "I know what I'm doing Chief," I grin at him. "I never take them too far in, Dale can always see us and they're never out of my sight. And I never let my guard down." I pat his arm. "The kids are perfectly safe, and I have their mother's consent."

He chuckles, sounding as though a great weight has been lifted. "I don't doubt it, I just…"

"It's understandable." I smile warmly, hoping to god he can't see my obvious attraction. "If you want, you can come as well?"

"To pick flowers? No, I think I'll pass."

I scoff and send him a wink. "You don't know what you're missing out on." Swaying my hips and walking away, it's my hope I don't look ridiculous.

"What took you so long?" Carl complained upon my return.

"Your dad." I ruffle his hair.

Taking a quick moment to wipe my glasses, it's disgusting how often they get dirty; it feels like they haven't been cleaned properly in ages. Glenn and I can't find any glass cleaner, which means they're constantly being wiped on my clothes. It's better than not having them at all. Otherwise it'd be difficult to tell if an oncoming figure was a walker or not. I'm actually quite scared for when they break. It's only a matter of time.

Eliza and Sophia sit amongst some flowers. They're content to pick the colourful plants, making them into bracelets or crowns. Louis and Carl gather flowers for me, so that I can make something while keeping watch.

It's when the kids are ready to go back that anything happens. There's movement at the far side of the clearing, and my gaze is on the bushes instantly. I call the kids back, gripping the crowbar with white knuckles. They race behind me, and two small hands clutch at the back of my shirt. My stomach starts churning and my chest tightens. A moment goes by before a deer bursts out of the greenery, and then promptly tackled by a Walker.

The kid's scream, and luckily the Walker's so busy stuffing his face that it doesn't look up or move. Behind us the men and mothers come, the males positioning themselves in front of us and the mothers' taking hold of their children. We all just seem to watch, when it finally looks up, its head is chopped off. I continue to watch the…thing, but force my eyes away when Rick grabs my attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, the Walker didn't even care we were there." My gaze goes back to the zombie, my voice distant.

"Are you sure?"

My gaze returns to him. "Yeah," I force a light chuckle, "one of those things isn't a problem. I've definitely dealt with more."

He seems to search my eyes, and he frowns, like he doesn't quite believe me. "Alright,"

"They've never gotten so close to camp before." Shane interrupts; we both look away from each other.

"The city is running out of food, they're going to have to look elsewhere for it." Glenn comments, a white knuckled grip on his bat.

More movement from the bushes causes us all to stare. Those with weapons tighten their hold and the mother's hold tight to their children. Its only Daryl who stomps out, his torso wrapped in rope with the squirrels he caught. He glares at everyone, but once his eyes land on the deer he glowers even more and sneers.

"Son of a BITCH! That…that…diseased riddled motherfu…"

"Daryl!" Dale calls, hoping to catch the Hunter's attention.

"…cker gnawing on my kill," Daryl continues spitting on the body of the Walker and ignoring Dale. "Ya reckon we could eat around the gnawed bit?" he comes closer to the deer and peers at the chewed stomach.

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane replies his lip curling.

Slipping between Shane and Rick, to stand beside Dale, the severed head near my feet groans and starts snapping its teeth. I gasp and shove the end of the crowbar into its eye socket as an arrow sinks into the top of its head. Stumbling back into Rick, eyes wide and breathing heavy, my thoughts are back onto tonight.

"You're supposed to hit the head, don't ya'll no nothing?" He sneers as he stomps over and rips the arrow and my crowbar from its head. He tosses me the weapon, as he marches past the lot of us and back into camp.

"Are you alright?" Rick asks quietly as he steadies me.

"Uh, yeah." Smiling weakly, I feel nauseous, but take off after Daryl.

This 'camp' has made me complacent, given me a false sense of security, I should have realised that they hadn't actually killed it. If one of them in the daylight terrifies me, sends me into a panic, what will tonight do to me? I jump as a hand descends on to my shoulder. Turning to see D, her apologetic smile calms my racing heart.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is low, and careful, like she knows that I'm not.

"Later." I murmur back, not ready to admit my fears aloud.

She eyes me for a moment before she nods and squeezes my shoulder. "I'm here."

Smiling back appreciatively and ready to thank her, Daryl's call of "Merle" catches our attention. We smile sadly at each other, sharing the same worried expression as we hurry to catch up with the Hunter.

"Merle!" He calls again, tossing his crossbow on to a chair. "Get your white ass out here, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daryl." Shane interrupts jogging pass us. "Hey, man, we need to talk."

"Yeah?" He glares at the once Deputy. "What about."

"Your brother." Rick continues.

Daryl's eyes narrow as he stares at Shane and Rick, but softens when he looks at D. "He dead?" He asks them, his gaze steely as he looks at the officers.

Shane and Rick share a glance. "I don't know." Rick answers.

Daryl frowns, his lip curling. "Who the hell are you?"

"Rick Grimes."

"Well, Rick Grimes, he's either dead or he isn't, which one?"

"I don't know." Genuine remorse flickers in Rick's eyes. "There was a problem. Your brother doesn't know how to play nice with others. I had no choice but to handcuff him to the roof."

D's riveted to the spot, staring at Daryl with unblinking eyes. My gaze returns just as Daryl throws his collection of dead squirrels at Rick and goes for a tackle. The Sheriff dodges both squirrel and Dixon, while Shane takes Daryl down, ending in a chokehold.

My eyes narrow and I race over to stand between Rick and Daryl. D's gone for Shane socking the 'Deputy' in the face. He let's go and falls on his rear. She stands defiantly between the two. My full attention is on Rick, my spine stiffening against the imposing man. It's the end of the world. There's no government, no laws; who the hell do they think they are? Rick stares at me, surprise flittering through his blue eyes. I may be attracted to him, but that doesn't mean he can get away with this.

I take a deep breath and stare the man in the eyes, "You and Shane want to play good cops?" My voice is firm with the statement. "You get society started up again."

"You don't get to play good cop anymore, you've forsaken his brothers life" D continues, her voice steady and firm.

There's a moment of pause before Daryl turns on us. "I don' need yer help" he sneers under his breath.

We glance at each other, not that offended, we know him better than he realises. We're well aware of his emotional walls, D more so. His gruff, harsh exterior is only a mask. Not to say we're just going to let him treat us like that; but at the moment it isn't a priority.

Before we can say anything else T-Dog steps forward. "Don't blame Rick, I'm the one who dropped the key."

"And ya couldn't pick it up?" Daryl all but snarls, stepping close to the black man.

"I dropped it down a drain."

Daryl snorts, his narrowed angry gaze pinpointed onto him, "That doesn't make me feel better."

"Does this: I chained the door with the padlock so the Walkers couldn't get in."

"That has to count for something." Rick adds, obviously changing tactics with the man.

The Hunter swears at them all. "Where is he? So I can go get him."

"Rick will show you." Lori calls from the crowd of onlookers, looking upset as she makes her way into the RV.

The ensuing arguments are between Shane, Lori and Rick. Daryl will be fine not that he wasn't before. I'm sure D will stay and talk to him. Or hang around him she's still a little shy. Squeezing her hand, I gesture towards the lake and then slip away. Sitting on a flat rock, I take in the peace and solitude. The water is calm, the sun's light bouncing off the surface, there's a gentle breeze cooling my hot skin. The wind rustling through the trees and the birds chirping are a calming balm to my taut nerves. After days of nonstop people this is a welcome relief. I adore the children, wouldn't think of sticking them with someone else, but seclusion is a huge part of my coping mechanism.

"Hey." D's voice interrupts my thoughts.

Turning to see her, my smile's genuine but confused; would've thought she'd stay with Daryl. Was sure of it. I make room for her, nonetheless. We're silent, sitting and taking in the tranquil silence. Amy always needs chatter and noise. I think that's one of the things that annoy me so much about her; she's not capable of appreciating silence.

"That was kind of exciting." D grins weakly.

My smile is gentle, there's obvious tension in her posture and whether or not she'll tell me; she needs to let it go. "You clocked him pretty good,"

She perks up, her shoulders easing a little. "I did, didn't I?"

We spend a few hours chatting, and not just about small inconsequential things, but our fears and worries. Breathing a sigh of relief it takes a huge weight off my shoulders when she admits that the camp has made complacent. We were both strong, independent girls who could take on walkers. But, that was because we were dealing with them everyday.

That one walker terrified us both, and shouldn't have. By the time we lapse into silence again the tension is gone. It feels really good to have D like this again. I've missed her so much, and trust no one else with my fears and thoughts. I like to think she feels the same.

I spot Glenn out of the corner of my eye. "Glenn, what's up?"

He stares at us, fearful and worried. "I'm going back into the city to lead Rick, Daryl and T-Dog, to find Merle."

We share a look before shifting so he can sit between us. "You know you'll be fine right?"

"I know you'll come back." D adds as she grabs his hand.

"Why is it always me?"

My smile is tender for the boy, "Because you're Korean, and Korean's kickass."

His lips twitch in a small smile, but he frowns. "But how can you be sure I'll come back?"

"Because you do." D replies softly, a warm look in her eyes.

"I just don't want to." He sighs.

"If it makes you feel better, we don't want you to go. I could talk to Rick for you? If nothing else I'll bully him into keeping you here." My tone is light, hoping to ease him somewhat.

D catches my eyes and frowns, not believing my carefree attitude. She's the only one who's aware of my feelings for the Sheriff. I hope she is. My intention is for no one else to know. The whole thing between him, Shane and Lori is a mess as it is. There's no need to add me into the mix. Plus, he'd have to feel the same. The one and only time I had a boyfriend was when I was twelve. It only lasted a few months. I had to move. Then again, when I went back to visit the last few times, we kind of picked up right where we left off.

Well that doesn't count anyway. My ex is the same age as me, and we were pretty good friends before hand. That, and he's not a man with a gun in a zombie apocalypse. I mean Rick is a man!

By the time the three of us walk back to the camp the others are getting ready to go. "It'll be okay." I murmur giving him a hug.

"Remember, you're brilliant at this. You can do it." D adds as she pulls him into one.

He waves weakly as he drags his feet to the van, staring at the ground. Daryl passes; crossbow in hand and D reaches out snagging his arm. My surprise is evident and turning to D, she too is taken aback by her actions. My gaze returns to Daryl who's staring at her hand with an unreadable expression.

She drops it just as suddenly, a red blush tinting her checks, "Uh, stay safe." she mumbles.

The two lock eyes but he nods, and grunts a barely understandable, "yeah." before walking away.

"Love you too Dixon." I call out; his response is a middle finger in the air.

The thought of teasing her crosses my mind, what else are best friends for, but my gaze inadvertently goes to Rick. He's getting ready and finishing his talk with Carl. We lock eyes. I give a weak wave and he smiles and nods back before getting into the van. A few moments later it starts and takes off.

Even before the van completely disappears the mood of the camp sinks; there's no laughter, no jokes, no chatter. Amy's taken D to go fishing with Andrea, Dale's gone back to the top of the RV and I don't recall seeing Jim around; must be digging his holes. Shane and Lori have disappeared together, again.

It's disgusting. Rick goes through hell to find his family, and apart from the initial reunion, Lori pushes him aside for Shane. I've seen the way Rick looks at them. He's angry and hurt. Though if you look close enough, you can see his understanding. I'm not sure what took place between Rick and Lori before the apocalypse, but it must have been bad if seeing his 'wife' and Shane together doesn't make him go crazy.

It has to stop or she needs to officially break it off with Rick. She's still too affectionate with him for either man to know whom she really wants. All their focus needs to be on the new world. I sigh and continue to gaze around the camp, feeling a little lost. Morales' kids are clinging to their parents; Sophia is at her mother's side and Carl's…walking over to me.

Blinking at him curiously and slipping an arm around his shoulders, I kiss the top of his head. "He'll be fine."

"I know." He replies softly. "He made it here. I know my dad will be back."

"It's not easy to watch them go is it?"

"How do you know?" He questions, not unkindly.

"My dad worked overseas, he was only ever home a couple of weeks through the year. I was so used to him leaving for months on end, but it was always hard to say goodbye; to watch him leave." I explain, trying hard not to tear up.

Thinking about home always makes me weepy. They're safe in a world where zombies aren't aiming to eat them. But, if they were in this world with us, I…I honestly don't think they'd make it. There's too many ways for them to get into the house, and mum's never thought about a zombie attack; she wouldn't know the first thing to do.

"I'm sorry." Carl's voice brings me back.

I sniff back the tears and smile sadly, "For what?"

"I've made you cry."

I take my glasses off and rub my face, as well as any trace of tears. "I'm not crying," I put them back on and bend to kiss the top of his head again.

"You're sad." He points out.

"Everyone's sad, Little Grimes." My smile is tender, "I just miss them is all."

We stand there for a little bit longer, but a look at the kid's sad expression causes me to pull away. We gather up the other young ones and entertain ourselves. The afternoon flies by, at least for me. Eventually everyone slides back into their routine.

Andrea, Amy and D come back some time later with enough fish for tonight. My smile is forced, which means it's probably more of a grimace. I'm not a fan of fish, really, really not a fan. I won't complain. It's not a good idea to be picky in an apocalypse, but if there was something else to eat I'd be all for it.

Of course, this wouldn't be a proper day with out some sort of drama. It's Dale that points out Jim, who's been digging away all this time, and because no one has anything better to do, they follow him and Shane towards Jim. I don't want to and wish they'd just leave him alone. D pulls me along anyway.

"Hey Jim, buddy." Shane's smile is forced, as is the light tone of voice.

Jim pauses in his digging, turning a reluctant eye to Shane. "What do you want?"

"Just a little concerned,"

"You've been up here for awhile." Morales comments. His wife is by his side and the kids are in front of him.

"Trying to dig your way out of here?" Shane jokes, stepping a little closer.

"I'm not hurting anyone." He mumbles as he goes back to digging.

"You're hurting yourself Jim," Dale states, a frown on his face. "It's over 100 degrees out here."

"I'm fine."

"Jim, you're scaring the kids." Lori adds, gripping Carl's shoulder.

Facing her, and catching her eye, I send her a look to say 'who's-fault-is-that?' She ignores me. With a roll of my eyes my attention returns to Jim. How can she say that when it's her fault Carl's up here. Seriously, if the parents were worried about the result this would have on the kids they shouldn't have been brought. Where's the logic in that?

Jim isn't hurting anyone. Why can't he just be left alone? He's got a hat on, someone just needs to get him a glass of water or two, or three. I'd go with five; the point is though they need to leave him _alone_!

After more nitpicking, and Shane coming off as a little unreasonable, the whole thing turns a little tense. I'm not all that curious to see what happens; there's a vague recollection of what transpires, so I go back to camp and head to the lake. The nameless survivors are the ones that hadn't bothered to involve themselves.

Sometime later, after staring into the water for what seemed like hours, D's by my side, Amy next to her. "That was intense." D mutters still a little wide eyed.

"I feel so sorry for him." Amy sighs, obviously upset. "I mean to get away because the walkers are eating your family."

"Better than not knowing." I murmur to myself.

"How can you say that?" Amy exclaims sounding disgusted.

"Because I know what it's like to not know." My irritation can't be hidden. "I get that it was obviously agonizing for his family at the time, unless someone's got congenital insensitivity to pain, being eaten alive is horrible." I face the blonde. "And yes, Jim's suffering from the horror of it, I get that." I sigh and turn back to the water. "But he _knows_ what became of them, he doesn't have the worries of if they're alive or not."

"We don't know if our family and friends are dead and walkers, or if they're holding up somewhere worried about us." D adds, her voice thick with emotions.

Theoretically they should be perfectly fine. But, the longer we're here the more I question it. Does this world have our parents in it? Did what ever bring us here create alternate versions of our loved ones? How the hell did this happen in the first place! D and I talk about this, not often, it's depressing but enough to know how we both feel about it. We're both hoping that whatever this is, it's dealing with just us. I don't think either of us would be able to cope if we saw our friends and family as walkers, or dead.

The morbid thoughts and feelings linger, even when night descends and we're all gathered around the fire for dinner. I have no appetite and pick at the fish, pushing it around the plate. They're all having a great time; there's laughter and playful teasing, and all the while I'm feeling lonely.

My gaze lingers on the kids. Carl's laughing at something Shane's said, Sophia is smiling softly as she leans into her mother, and Morales' kids are pouting at their empty plate. I stand, and to be honest I'm not sure whether I'm relieved or not that it goes unnoticed. D looks my way, and I give her a look, one I'm hoping she'll realise means to get ready. She tilts her head to the side, obviously not understanding. With a sigh my destination is our tent to grab our weapons, a crowbar each.

I pause and stare into the darkness. There's movement. Any noise is drowned out by laughter. Rushing to the RV, I get there just as Amy's coming out. She's got one foot in the RV the other on the step and leaning her weight on the arm clutching the door. The first walker that attacks reaches out and grips the girl's arm, pulling it towards its mouth.

I'm not close enough to pull her away, but her pulling back gives me enough time to slam the weapon into it's eye. It drops.

Her scream catches everyone's attention and pandemonium ensues. People scream, the groans become audible and people are going down.

I kick at a fast approaching zombie, jerking the crowbar from the first walker as this one stumbles back. Shoving Amy back into the RV, it's just in time to lash out at another and stab it in the eye; it's the squishiest and easiest place to go for a kill. The skull sometimes doesn't give right away.

I spin and jam the crowbar into a third before it can bite me. D's scream signals her position and I'm there seconds later. She's helping Carol and Sophia, pushing them along to the RV. Shane's voice is loud enough to be heard over everything, yelling for everyone to stay together, to make for the camper. I toss D her weapon in time for her to swing it into the head of a walker that's a little too close.

My heart's pounding. The blood's rushing through my ears, and my nausea is at an all time high. Moans, screams, gunfire, even the sound of the walkers eating are all coming together in such away that I'm going to have nightmares for months. Twisting to swipe at a walker, D and I are getting boxed in. We stand back to back, kicking and swinging at the few that are surrounding us.

A scream rips through my lips as two of them lunge at me. Getting knocked back hard into D, it sends us both flailing to the ground. We roll away as the rest virtually fall on top of us. We struggle to our feet, but my ankle twists on the way up, a sharp pain ripping through my leg. I cry out tumbling back to the ground.

D's own terrified scream jolts me into a mad scramble to get to her. The adrenaline coursing through my veins dulls the pain a little and I throw myself onto the walker that had D by her hair. It focuses its attention on me and the rest of my strength goes to keeping the snapping jaws from getting any flesh.

Shaking and trembling, my mouth is dry and throat sore from my screams. Tears run down my face, the oil and grime of the day seeping into my eyes. The pain annoying at first, but it increases until the walker isn't the only thing I have to contend with. I cry and blink rapidly, my eyes burning, but I'm able to roll the walker off. Struggling to my knees, and leaning over it, the crowbar sinks into its head.

Looking up and breathing heavily, sobs wrack my body. With still burning eyes, my concern is for D. Instead of seeing her, there's another walker lunging at me. I'm out of strength. My arms are limp, useless, muscles aching and the crowbar hangs loosely in my hand. It gets closer, teeth gnashing together, eyes glazed and blank. There's no humanity left. Is this it?'


	6. Chapter 6

A sound like thunder rips through the air. It drops. Rick's arrived, breathing heavily, eyes dark, a modern day warrior coming to save the day. He fires a couple more shots and then he's in front of me, dragging me to my feet. "Lauren."

Gazing down at the walker, I vaguely notice that my body is still shaking, but the tears have stopped. The image of that thing reaching for me…

"Lauren!" Rick's voice sounds muffled, like I have cotton in my ears.

Slowly lifting my head, it feels heavy. I spy D out of the corner of my eye. Daryl's helping her up, two walkers lying beside her with arrows protruding from their heads. D's not on her feet long when she slumps into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, sobbing.

"Lauren." Rick grabs my chin in a firm but gently grip and turns my head to face him.

Blinking sluggishly through my smudged and dirty glasses, the concern is bright in his eyes. The tears start again. He tugs me forward and crushes me to his body; it's hard and solid. I grip him back, shuddering and sobbing, burying myself into him. Carl's beside me clutching at us. It seems to take forever to gain any control back, but eventually I reign myself in, if only a little, and ease my hold on Rick.

Squeezing Carl's shoulder and instinctively kissing his head, it's remarkable the comfort his presence gives me. I look Rick in the eye completely indebted to the man. My thanks, despite being from the bottom of my heart, doesn't seem to be enough. I'll make it up to him, even if it kills me. Stumbling over to D, she extracts herself from Daryl, and we envelope each other in a hard, relieved hug. We sniffle and whimper, clinging to each other. We were incredibly close to death, and will never forget it.

We lost a lot of people tonight, and though the walkers are dealt with, and the sun is starting to rise, no one will be sleeping. There are jobs to do. Each victim needs to be seen to, so they don't reanimate. A few of the survivors want to bury our people and burn the walkers.

The injury to my ankle is worse than I'd thought. It's tender, and swollen with massive bruising. Rick and D help me into the RV where Dale tends to it; he also tosses me a cloth to wash my face and glasses. Amy arrives to pull D pull away, Andrea practically glued to her side, and Rick goes to take attendance; see who's left.

"You should rest it," Dale sighs as he stands, packing away the bandages.

"I appreciate the help Dale, but I'm fine." I manoeuvre so that I'm at the edge of the bed.

"Don't argue," Rick commands as he walks back into the RV.

My gaze turns to him and I lift my head defiantly. "I can help."

"You need to rest that foot, you'll only do yourself more damage if you don't."

I roll my eyes and huff at the man. "There's still a lot to do, and the more people to help the quicker it gets done."

"I'll let you deal with her." Dale pats Rick's shoulder as he slips past the Sheriff and leaves.

"You won't do anyone good if you don't heal."

"I'm not a bloody invalid, Rick." I glare at him. "I'm capable of standing and shoving pointy weapons through heads."

"You're not leaving the bed." He stands firm, glaring down at me.

Snorting and rising to my feet, careful to hide the wince, I roll my eyes. "What are you going to do, handcuff me to the bed?"

He pushes me back down and leans down. "I've done it once, I can do it again."

My eyes narrow, anger overcoming my attraction, "You lost them, remember?"

He closer, and my breathing hitches, the intensity of his gaze takes my breath away. "I'll improvise."

"Rick?" Lori questions, an unreadable emotion in her voice.

The man doesn't move, save for pointing to the back. I hate to admit it, but the intensity and authority is a turn on. There's no other thought other than complying. I crawl backwards, and don't stop until my back hits the RV window.

"You aren't to move unless Dale or I give you permission, understood?"

My eyes narrow, angry that I gave in so easily. "And if I have to go to the toilet?"

He fights a smirk, "We'll see." He turns and acknowledges Lori, ruffling Carl's hair. "Everything alright?"

"I want to make sure Loz isn't bitten." Carl murmurs as he eyes me worriedly.

"I'm fine." My smile is genuine, but he doesn't say anything but stares intently at me, as though he doesn't quite believe me. I frown, feeling hurt, "You do know I'd never let myself become a danger." He nods, still looking uncertain. "Would you feel better if your mum has a search?" He nods, and Rick leads him out. My attention turns to Lori, who's watching me with a peculiar expression. "Uh, you don't mind do you?"

She snaps out of it and smiles somewhat. "No," I move back to the edge of the bed and stand, grimacing. As she conducts a thorough search, she talks softly to me. "Carl and the other kids aren't worried you'll turn and hurt them," My head turns as she runs her fingers over my back, "They're worried that you're bitten and will go off by yourself without a word to anyone."

Would I do that? If I'd been bitten, is there strength in me to go off alone? Or would the shock and terror of it cause me to keep quiet? I wish it could be said with confidence that I'd at least tell them. But that consequence is frightening itself. Last night could have gone so differently. My breathing hitches, my heart starts pounding and my vision gets blurry. My hands clutch each other tightly, hoping to stave off the trembling. I was nearly eaten, ripped apart like so many others.

"Lauren?" Lori's voice brings me back to the present.

My eyes open, though there's no memory of closing them, and I discreetly wipe at the tears that have leaked. She pulls my shirt back down and it gives me a few moments to get a hold of myself. I sit back down and set myself up at the head of the bed again. "Thanks. You'll let the kids know all is well."

"Of course."

She's almost out the door when I grab her attention. "Lori?"

"Yeah?"

It's the perfect opportunity to talk about Rick and Shane, no matter how much I don't want to. It needs to be said. "I know it's none of my business," the lump in my throat is difficult to swallow, "but, this thing with Rick and Shane, you need to decide. It's…" hesitating at her look, thankful that she not furious at my meddling, "the end of the world needs their full attention."

Lori stares, then nods ever so slightly and leaves without another word. Letting out a deep breath and leaning back against the RV, my relief is palpable. It's not a few moments later when D comes in to see me. She looks pale and the dark rings under her eyes, only emphasise that.

She smiles weakly as she sits on the bed. "Hey."

"Hey. How're you holding up?"

"I, um, fine?"

I smile sadly at her, not believing a word. "So about the same as me then?"

Her smile fades, "I, I…"

"I know." Our hands clutch tightly and she moves so she's sitting beside me.

"I just…"

"I know."

"I hugged Daryl." She forces a smile. It's not hard to tell she's trying to think of anything other than the night before.

"And he didn't stab you."

Her smile turns real. "He even hugged me back." She giggles.

"Well, I nearly had Rick handcuff me to the bed." I grin wickedly.

She turns to stare; her mouth opened in shock. "What?"

"We got into an argument about me staying here to rest my foot. I wanted to get up and help,"

"Loz." D sighs.

"I know, I know, shhh." I nudge her arm, "anyway, he says I'm not to leave the bed, and I counter sarcastically with remark about him handcuffing me to the bed. He gets real close, and I can see the intensity in his gorgeous blue eyes," I pause to fan myself, "and then he comes back with 'I've done it once before I can do it again'"

"Oh wow."

I sigh dreamily. "Have you talked to Daryl at all today?"

She sighs, and her grin drops. "Sort of, I mean he grunts a word or two, and I've only really thanked him. But," she pauses as she shifts, "I get this feeling I'm being watched, but then I look and I'm sure I see his head turning away, but," another sigh, "I think it's just my wishful thinking."

"I doubt it, he seemed to watch you before…last night." My shudder goes right through my body as the massacre replays in my head. "We survived though."

"We did, barely."

We're both quiet, as we get lost in the memories of the night before. It's happened far too many times already. How many more times do I have to watch it? It was bad enough to live through, but to constantly be reminded, to repeat it. There's no way out of the nightmare, not until the kids come racing into the RV. To my surprise Amy is with them, and she smiles ever so softly at me, gripping my hands in thanks. Awkwardly patting her hand, this attitude is a little uncomfortable. It's not unwanted, but after the hostility it's weird.

The next few hours are spent in our own little bubble, where we refuse to allow the reality of our lives and the thoughts of the previous events break into our small world. We ignore the shouts from outside, and pretend for a few short hours that we aren't living in a world full of monsters. Eventually the real world does break through. Jacqui comes in helping a pale and trembling Jim. The parents call for their children and Amy takes D, heading back out to finish helping everyone.

Jim and I glance at each other awkwardly. We're not strangers, but we're not exactly friends. We don't have anything in common. However, the man's been bitten and I can't fathom how he must feel. We start out tentatively, but soon we're chatting quietly about anything we can possibly think of. As we talk, people come and go, packing the RV. After a little while, when silence envelops us, the awkwardness is gone.

Once all the bodies have been sorted out, and the walkers burnt, we all gather up on the hill where Jim dug his holes. The funeral is for all we've lost, and after a few departing words there's nothing but silence. My mind whirls with 'what ifs' and not for the first time my mortality comes into question. I froze when that last walker attacked, knelt there, staring at its snapping jaws and soulless eyes. There was no attempt to move, no thought of screaming. If Rick hadn't been there, it would have…the pain of being torn apart terrifies me. If I'm bit, I'm bit, but to be alive as those things feed…

"..ren!"

Blinking and coming back from my thoughts, my gaze goes to Glenn, who's looking concerned. Those that are still around are watching and it's uncomfortable. Swallowing back all the emotions, my smile's weak. "Uh, sorry." I turn on my heel and limp back down the hill.

D's by my side instantly, helping me down the hill. "Loz?"

"I feel like I'm going to lose it." My laugh is slightly hysterical. "How are you handling it?

Her smile is wobbly and her eyes are filled with tears. "I'm not."

As horrible as it is, that makes me feel better. I'm not the only one hanging on by a thread. My gip tightens as we come to stand with the others. The tents are packed; the camps practically empty and the vehicles are ready to go.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Shane calls.

"I think the best bet we have is to head to the CDC, they may have an answer to this." Rick continues.

For a moment it seems that Rick's looking right at me, like he's searching to see how I'm doing. Turning away, it's vital to me that he doesn't see how bad I'm holding up; it would do no good to be seen as weak and dependent. But why would he? We don't know each other, and he has other things to worry about.

Shane makes his argument for Fort Benning. However, both agree that getting away from this camp is important. It's Shane who makes the comment of everyone sticking together, and it makes sense, safety in numbers and all that.

However, that's when Morales makes the decision that breaks my heart.

"Uh, Rick? Shane?"

"Yeah Morales?" Shane turns to the Hispanic man.

Said man looks to his wife, then back to the two 'officers'. "Miranda and I have talked it over, and we want to try to make it to Birmingham. We have family there."

There's a pause, Shane and Rick share a glance then face him. I tune it all out though; my gaze on the kids, tears welling up. D squeezes my hand, offering me her comfort. Once conversation is done, Rick gives Morales a gun and ammo. It's time to say goodbye.

How could I forget that they leave? Would refusing to say goodbye make them stay? I suppose not, it didn't work on my dad. Denying saying goodbye, thinking that he wouldn't go, but it didn't work. His plane was called and he went. I did catch him in time.

I'm older now, and know the only thing that would do is cause pain. Eliza gifts her most cherished possession to Sophia, a little handmade doll. Once everyone else has said their goodbye they're in front of me and in my arms. There are not enough words in the dictionary to properly describe how I'm feeling, nor could it be articulated sufficiently. I hug them tighter, holding back my sobs, and pray that they'll be all right.

I've never been much of a people person, and never felt comfortable around children. But these four have been like my own, could careless how their parents would feel if they knew that. They're my friends, my kids and my students. I love them so much.

Finally forcing myself to pull away, and wipe their tears, I kiss their cheeks. Leaning in so my forehead is touching theirs my voice is soft. "I love you both so much, you remember that, and know that I'm always thinking of you, alright?"

They nod, and I kiss them one last time before they go. Miranda comes forward and hugs me tightly, speaking softly, her voice thick with tears. It seems that within moments they're in their car and driving away. D stands next to me as we watch until they can't be seen anymore.

"Lauren," Rick's voice comes from behind us, and I jump, not having heard him approach.

"Shit, Chief," Twisting to face him, a hand on my heart, I do my best to force a light expression. "You like doing that to me don't you?"

The look on his face says my best wasn't good enough. "We need to go."

"Yeah, okay."

"I want you in the RV, resting that foot." He brings his hand to my shoulder.

The care and understanding is a little too much for me right now. "Uh, yeah." Slipping away from his touch, my attention is on the ache in my ankle. "I'll just be going."

The RV is crowded: Jim, Amy, Andrea, D, Glenn, T-Dog and Jacqui, with Dale at the wheel. Carol and Sophia are with Rick, Lori and Carl in the Cherokee and Shane has a truck to himself. Daryl has another to himself and his brother's bike secured in the back.

Making it to the bed, giving Jim his space, my ankle is sore, throbbing with all the activity today. It doesn't help that my emotions are ready to bubble over; it feels safer to ignore those around me, save for D. She comes to sit beside me. Leaning my head against her shoulder, she takes my hand and rests her head on top of mine. It's not a moment later that Dale's pulling out and we begin our journey to the CDC.

As time passes, Jim starts getting worse. His skin is searing hot, his face is flushed and after every little bump he suppresses painful groans. Jacqui and I do our best to keep him cool, but it's too much. He wants it to end, to be with his family. When the RV breaks down, it's his request, his wish, to be left. This of course starts a squabble. Some argue that he shouldn't be left to turn. Daryl wants to shoot Jim; Rick and Shane want to leave him with a gun. Lori can't seem to believe they're all willing to go along with it and Amy's crying.

It's Jacqui who ends the quarrel.

"It's his decision, guys." Her tone is firm and her stance defensive.

"Rick," Lori turns on him, "can you really just leave him out here?"

Rick looks between Lori and Jacqui. "It is his decision, who are we to take that away from him?"

Lori's not pleased, and walks away. Jacqui's upset, we've been the ones to look after him. She had grown to care for him, even if it was just a short amount of time. The goodbyes are tearful, at least for those who got to know the man, and it feels wrong to drive away. But, it was his decision. No one has the right to deny him this. It's what he wants. I just wish there was more that could be done.

Despite all the drama, it didn't escape my notice that Lori switched vehicles. Hopefully this means she's chosen. If it's Shane, then I can pretend that there's hope for me and Rick. Though, doubtful he could feel the same, but his attention can focus on the apocalypse. He can get closure, be happy. Well, as happy as one can get these days.


	7. Chapter 7

We reach the CDC with nightfall not far off. Whatever we do now, it'll have to be quick; it's not smart to be out after dark. Surrounding the building is a large number of corpses with swarms of flies. Stepping out of the RV the smell hits me first. I gag. The bodies are all disfigured and it's hard to tell which were the walkers, and which were the victims. It's too quiet, too eerie. Looking around fills me with terror. How can we be sure that some of them won't get up and attack?

It's hard to keep the paranoia away. Flashes of the night before mingle with what we see. My imagination runs wild and there's nothing but bodies ready to move. It doesn't help that the trucks and tanks could be hiding walkers. The blockades are another thing. They look to be intact; so what happened to those behind it? Out of now where, D's hand is before me a crowbar clutched tightly in it. Flinching back, barely holding in a scream as my heart races, it takes a moment to calm my nerves.

She mouths an apology as her nose wrinkles in disgust. "This is horrible."

"There's got to be Walkers around, no way this place is completely deserted." I murmur taking the weapon.

Out of the corner of my eye a walker staggers our way. Before panic can set in, an arrow takes it down. We stand around, wondering what to do. Shane suggests leaving, but Rick marches towards the doors. Taking a deep breath and following, there's too much weight on my foot; it really hurts. The others slowly trail after, keeping close together.

Rick pounds on the metal doors; shouting for someone to open up. The noise brings the dead, and it's amazing how they appear from nowhere. There's argument from Shane, Lori's beseeching Rick to pull back, and Daryl's snarling at someone to make a decision. Glancing around, feeling a dazed surrealism sink in, it's like I'm a spectator to this scene.

D's instantly by my side, she has one hand clutched to mine, and the other gripping her crowbar. Everyone's beginning to pull back, Shane's got Rick's shoulder and is tugging him away. We stand there; fear and panic settling in. Should we stay, we know the doors will eventually open, or do we leave with the others?

Daryl's shooting a couple of the dead who have gotten too close, Shane's still yelling at Rick and the Sheriff hasn't stopped bellowing. Daryl stalks towards us, grabbing D's wrist and pulling her away, but she still has my hand. I stumble and let go, my foot twisting with the fall. My cry is instantaneous as is the pain shooting up my leg. Tears prick my eyes and it takes effort to hold in the scream threatening to explode.

Daryl's got a good grasp on D and keeps her from falling. I'm not down for long; Rick's there hoisting me up, and taking most of my weight. As he turns away the doors open. There's a moment of silence, only broken by the dead and then everyone's rushing in.

It's amazing how time can pass; it seems that mere seconds later everyone's settling down for the night. The fear from standing outside, hours before is just another memory. After dinner, and spying on the two Daryl's, Rick brings me back to the room he's sharing with Carl to care for my ankle. He kneels in front of me, rewrapping my injured foot with a makeshift splint. He's taken off the beige shirt and is in a tight, white sleeveless under top. I can't tear my eyes away from him; the way the shirt tightly follows the contours of his muscles. Rick doesn't have a large bulky physique; he's lithe and thin. The shower starts and Carl will no doubt be awhile. The kid was just as desperate for a hot shower as everyone else. Rick let me go first, so that I was clean and fresh for when he fixed my foot.

It seems like just seconds ago he was practically carrying me into the foyer of the CDC. Dr. Jenner, a blonde man in his 40's, was there to greet us at the entrance. A scientist with a semi-automatic weapon is a little startling, but not the hardest thing to see. The dazed and detached sensations begin to recede, though the small details of the introductions are still hard to recall.

We were subjected to a blood test, D and Rick seemed to hover and there was a mention of a lock down. It's not until we're all in the cafeteria room that the haze is shaken. Hunger was the last thing on my mind, but it wouldn't do me well to pass it up. I nibble at the food in front of me, sipping at my water. There's allsorts of alcohol around, though it wouldn't do me any good. There's laughter and jokes, even Carl isn't immune to a bit of teasing.

"Come on Lori, let the boy have a bit of wine." Rick chuckles good-naturally.

She smiles in amusement as she hands Carl her wine glass. I smirk at the expression he pulls. His face scrunches up and he sticks his tongue out. It's not his fault, wine is not all that. He hands the glass right back to his mother.

Lori chuckles, "That's my boy."

It didn't escape my notice how close Daryl and D are. It's with great interest to see Daryl offer her the bottle of scotch he's drinking. D doesn't drink. She's not a fan of alcohol, but since it was Daryl who offered it I guess she doesn't mind it so much. As she drank though, her face flushes and she begins giggling like a mad woman. Daryl smirks at her and I spot the fond, almost tender expression hiding behind the bottle.

Jenner made everyone's week when he told us about the hot water. Of course, we were told not to use it all, but most will 'forget' when it comes to their own shower. Lori had definitely made her choice, she left with Shane, and the look on Rick's face was heartbreaking. He didn't look resentful or even angry, just sad and lonely. Carl stayed with him, but there's only so much a son can do.

Amy and Andrea have their own room, shared with Dale. T-Dog was able to nab one with Jacqui; I know they're friends, but sometimes it seems there's more. Carol and Sophia slipped into another one. No doubt this night will be spent mourning over Ed and everything they've lost. He may not deserve it but he was a huge part of their lives.

Glenn has his own room; he won't be up to appreciating it though. The boy drank too much. D and I get to share one, and as I limp towards it, what do my eyes see? My best friend with her future lover. They may not say a lot, but the looks, the time they spend together, it has to mean something. She's leaning against the wall and he towers over her. His hands are either side of her head, the bottle of scotch clutched in one. The free hand moves from the wall to her face and gently brushes aside a stray piece of hair. The two are staring intently, like they're gazing at the most exquisite form of art. The same hand that tucked the hair away slides down her cheek to her neck and downward.

This leaves me with a decision. Does this continue with no interruption, and she regrets it, or do I step in? No matter her feelings for the man, it would be a mistake. A drunken one night with a man who _will_ pull away is not something she deserves. She would be devastated. In the end it isn't my decision. Daryl bends his head and is inches away from her mouth. His hand stops on her waist and he holds himself. If not for my injury, I'd be on the tips of my toes. He drops his head to lean against hers and whispers in her ear.

"What are you doing?" Rick's voice startles me.

Twisting around and hissing in pain, the pressure on the ankle is too much. Rick and Carl are standing behind me, the former looking amused. Quickly turning my head, the Daryl's haven't been bothered, my hand reaches out to grab Rick's arm to drag him away. "Shh, you'll disturb them." My voice is low as I lead them away.

"Lauren?" Rick's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I blink at him.

I'm back in Rick and Carl's room, since theirs was closer. My ankles been throbbing and the splint had come loose. Rick offered to re-splint it after my shower. Carl had been the one to race to my room and grab my bag, so that I could have clean-ish clothes to change into after the wash.

"Hmm?" I gaze down at him, my eyes flicking to his mouth subconsciously.

He says nothing and we stare. My hearts in my throat and it's loud. Hopefully he can't hear it. He shifts closer, still kneeling, and I can feel his warm breath on my lips. My eyes flutter close and I lean in.

"Dad?" Carl interrupts.

Instantly jerking back and looking away, a flush blooms over my face. This is unbelievable. It can't be happening. There might have been a trace of alcohol on him, but not enough to imply he was drunk. This has to be his loneliness catching up with him. I refuse to be the mistake, the rebound.

"Yeah Carl?" Rick answers, sounding a little further away.

"I forgot my clothes." I can hear the embarrassed laugh in his voice.

"I got you, son."

Rick stands, and I should be thankful for the interruption, but it's a little disappointing. "I should get to my own room." My voice is soft.

"I'll walk you."

"Uh, no, no." I clear my throat. "I'll be fine, it's not too far away." Refusing to look at him seems the best idea.

I just reach the door when Rick's calloused hand clasps my arm. "Lauren."

Finally looking at him, my palms start to sweat and my stomach feels as though millions of butterflies are flapping around. The blood rushes through my ears. Rick is looking at me with such intensity that I have to stop myself from falling into his arms. There's guilt and hurt, and loneliness.

"I…" Nothing comes to mind; I don't know what to say.

"Let me walk you back."

Nodding with a bit of relief, he helps me down the hall. I probably won't be able to get much sleep tonight. Nightmares of the massacre already intrude on my slumber; now not knowing what his lips feel like will be added. It's an odd thing to be included in a nightmare. When we get to my door we stop and gaze at each other. Eventually opening it and stepping over the threshold, we've come to the end of the day.

"Thank you." My tone is gentle. He nods and steps away, but there is no way he can leave on this note. "Rick."

He turns, but before he can say anything I've thrown my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. His arms snake around me as he returns the embrace. We don't say anything, but stand there, entangled in each other's arms. He kisses my head and I pull away with a shy smile.

"Goodnight." He smiles, that kind, warm expression that causes havoc with my emotions.

"Night, Rick." My reply is soft, wistful.

Part of me is wishing that we kissed, be damned the consequences and it's hard to watch him walk away; but it has to happen. D's already in bed asleep, she left a single light on for me, and my smile is tender as I limp over to my mattress and snuggle in tight. Switching off the light and falling asleep, the moment we nearly kissed replays in my mind.

The next morning comes, though there wasn't much sleep. It started out great, dreamt of what could have happened with Rick, but then it merged with the walker attack. There was blood and gore. All my loved ones were getting eaten. Before I woke, my mother and D started to attack me, their eyes so lifeless and hollow.

It's a relief when knocks sound on the door. My ankle throbs and exhaustion plagues me. Groggily reaching for my glasses, and shoving them on my face, the door opens. Carl and Sophia shuffle into the room, accidently banging the door, causing a very hung over D to wake. The two kids stand beside my mattress, and I lift the sheet, shifting to the far side. The two immediately crawl in. Snuggling with them is calming.

"I am never drinking again." D whimpers.

"Not even if Daryl offers you any?" I smile and caress Carl's hair.

"…well…I mean…maybe?" D mutters, a pout in her voice.

"D doesn't look good." Carl comments as he stares at the pale and sickly looking girl.

"That's what happens when you drink."

"Are you two going to get up soon?" Sophia asks softly.

"We will, why don't you two head back to your parents?"

Carl sighs, "Do we have to? They're kind of boring."

Shrugging and waiting for them to crawl back out, my attention is on finding clean clothes, then limping to the bathroom. "Suite yourselves, but D's not going to be much for conversation and _I_ am going to have a shower."

Breakfast comes and goes, Daryl's taken to avoiding D; for what ever messed up reason he's concocted. My appetite hasn't returned, though best not to let anyone know and my foot is really sore. The swelling hasn't gone down, nor have the bruises faded. This is another thing to keep secret. Not much can be done about it. Rick catches my gaze and smiles, a tenderness in his expression, and I'm reminded of the almost kiss. Blushing and looking away, my thoughts are back on what could have been.

We don't get to finish the meal as Dale questions what's happening. We're all made to follow Jenner. He plays footage of a test subject, who was infected, on the big computer screen. I sit next to Carol, D on my other side. We're vaguely aware of what's going to happen, and lean into each other, quietly chatting. Mostly her ranting about how Daryl's pretty much avoiding her. He barely responds to her and no longer talks. D's gutted, she's absolutely devastated that he won't spend even a moment in her company.

I have half a mind to go over to beat some sense into him, but D assures me that this is just Daryl being Daryl. If she keeps trying she'll get through to him. I want to help her, but it's not something that others can interfere with. I'll stick to her side, letting her rant and rave all she wants. Our attention returns to the situation. Dale points out the countdown.

The reason and ensuing chaos is quite shocking. The moment Jenner says he won't let us leave, that he's condemning us to die; all hell breaks loose. Or, at least that's what it feels like. Daryl starts attacking the metal door with an axe, Lori and Carol are holding their kids, crying, and Andrea is clutching a trembling, sobbing Amy. Shane's threatening Jenner with his gun and T-Dog's standing, staring in a sickened stupor at the Doctor. Glenn's sitting in a chair muttering, 'Oh God!' over and over, his head in his hands. Jacqui seems to be the only one who's not upset and horrified. Even D is reacting; looking around with a slight dazed look in her eyes.

What happens if Rick can't convince Jenner to let us leave?

My breathing hitches and tears blur my vision, I take my glasses off and wipe at my eyes. But no amount of rubbing steams the build up. Deep down I know Rick will get us out. He would never let those he loves, those he feels responsible for, die. Not like this. But Jenner isn't letting up; he's not allowing us to leave. D turns her sad, teary eyes towards Daryl and I swear a bit of hope die.

Fury, unlike anything I've ever felt before, runs through me. How _dare_ this man not let us choose our own fate! Who the _HELL_ does he think he is? God? Jamming my glasses back on and marching over, there's nothing but revulsion for this so called Dr. Rick's pleading, holding Shane back, but still the look on Jenner's face is stubborn determination.

"Hey, Jenner!"

"Yes?" His voice is unwavering, but there's a wariness in his eyes.

"Are you God?" I ask with a sneer.

There's a pause. "No."

"Then open those goddamn doors, you have _no_ right to choose what we do with our lives!".

He stares at me, and clears his throat, sounding a little nervous. "There is nothing…"

"_You _don't get to make that call." My interruption is quick. "Open those doors, or by god I will make you."

His eyes widen and he nods, reaching up to hit the button that releases us. Everyone, minus Jacqui, runs for the doors. We have only a few minutes to get our things and then make for the top entrance. Out of the corner of my eye D stands and turns to face me, waiting for me to catch up, but then Daryl's suddenly there; dragging her away. Clearly she was taking too long. It warms my heart that though he's been distant, he still cares.

Turning back to Rick, Jenner pulls him close and whispers, "It's in the air," he sounds defeated, "we're all infected."

That's common knowledge back home, but to actually hear it, is overwhelming. A look of utter despair crosses Rick's face. I steel my own nerves and grab the man's hand, pulling him away. It seems to bring him back, for he grips my hand and we run towards the now open door, I do my best to ignore the pain in my ankle. Slowing down and letting go of his hand, we pass Jacqui.

"Come on Jac."

"No, I can't," She shakes her head.

"Jacqui!" I cry as Rick grasps my wrist dragging me out of the computer room.

We get to the entrance as Daryl, Shane and T-Dog are trying to find something to break the windows with. Carol comes to the rescue handing Rick the grenade that she found in his uniform. Ducking down with the others, Rick shelters me from the blast after he throws it. It's not the best time to notice the solidity of his body, but it can't be helped.

However, there's no time to pause the walker's attention is now on us, and we don't have much time. The countdown is seconds away. Daryl looks after D, and somewhere between stepping out of the facility and getting to the car, Carl breaks away from Lori.

"Carl!" Lori's shout is desperate and terrified.

"I've got him!" I yell and grab him, hoping Lori heard me.

Hauling him along with me, and racing after Rick, Carol and Sophia, we stumble a little. There's a made scramble to get into the back of the Cherokee. Throwing myself over Carl, Rick then covers my own as the whole building explodes. I bury my face into the kid's back holding him tight. The blast is deafening. Once it all dies down, we sit up and look at the devastation. The building is gone taking Jacqui and Jenner; the surrounding area is black with destroyed vehicles. The only good thing about this is the walkers have been incinerated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Carl!" Lori's voice comes over the radio frantically.

"He's here Lori." Rick answers, as he grasps his son's leg.

"He's safe?"

"He is."

I carefully take the handset from Rick and calm my breathing. "I caught him after I heard your yell."

"Thank god."

"Is D safe?" I ask, hoping someone, or D herself answers.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice comes through the radio; which is such a relief.

"Let's get out of here." Shane suggests, "The sound would've been heard for miles."

Rick takes the handset back, "We'll drive as far as we can before it gets dark," he settles into the drivers' seat. "Everyone okay to go?"

"I've got Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea and Amy with me in the RV." Dale confirms.

"I've got Lori." Shane adds.

"Daryl and I are in the truck." D's voice is next.

I take the radio's receiver, "And Rick, Carl, Sophia and Carol are here with me."

Rick starts the convoy off with the other drivers falling in to line behind. Sophia and Carol are in the back, the young girl curled up to her mother, and Carl's tucked under my arm, Rick's hand is on his leg. He looks over at me, and I smile back, although a little shaky, and lean against the door.

We all stop hours later once dark falls to get as much sleep as possible. My slumber isn't peaceful, with waking periodically through the night. The nightmares are horrendous, and it takes hours for me to close my eyes. It's not just last night that sleep has eluded me and the adrenaline-fused terror of nearly getting blown up doesn't help. There's no word for how shattered I am.

Come morning, the kids and I are the only ones still inside the truck. Looking down to see Carl curled around me, his arms encircling my waist, he's so young. The kids don't deserve this. None of us do. His head is resting on my stomach, just below my breasts and if he's not careful he'll push me off the seat; and since he's got such a tight grip on me, he'll come too. Stretching and peering into the back of the truck, Sophia's curled in the foetal position clinging to the doll Eliza gave her. I'm rather glad that the Morales didn't come with us; at least now I can pretend that they're safe.

Sighing caressing Carl's head, I'm a little concerned that this thing with his parents, Shane and I is causing him stress. Changing of any relationship is tough, and even if it's from friends/mentor to, a step mum, of sorts. I don't want to lose the familiarity we have, it's been amazing being the one he and Sophia come to. It's not fair to Rick, but Carl comes first, Lori can't feel uncomfortable with my guidance. My feelings for Rick are deep and genuine, there's no chance of letting him carry this burden alone. But we can't be, if he felt anything. The dynamic of this new world needs everyone's cooperation and it won't do if it changed because of me.

A quiet tapping on the window causes me to twist my head. Fear grips my heart and I hold back a scream, partly because a muscle in my neck has just been pulled. Seeing D I breathe out slowly and shift to slide Carl away from me. Getting out from under Carl. Carefully opening the door and climbing out, shutting the door quietly is a little tricky.

I rub my neck, trying to ease the pain. "Hey."

"Morning." She whispers. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"It's alright, I'm a little wound up." I shrug though regret it at once.

"You alright?"

"Don't worry about it." I force a smile, though it might be more of a grimace.

"Lauren." She sighs as she stands in front of me, her hands on her hips.

Sighing and rubbing at it again, it's my hope that it eases soon. "I think I pulled a muscle."

"What is it with you and getting injured?" She sighs with a chuckle.

"A foot and neck, not a lot considering." Shrugging, it sends a sharp pain down my back.

"Well, we've got a little bit of time before we start moving again."

"Ladies." Rick greets with a smile.

"Hey Rick."

"Morning."

"Is everything alright?" Rick questions me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just on my way to get something to eat."

"Loz." D starts, sending me a frown.

"I'm fine." Shootinf her a sharp look, silently forbidding her from saying anything, I send a vague smile in his direction, limping to Dale and the RV.

The urge to scream and cry takes me by surprise. It shouldn't have, bearing in mind all that's happened so far. My ankle throbs and my neck is in agony. I just want a moment to release all my pent up emotions. The morning's spent avoiding people. It's the kids I hang around. They don't ask questions and it's easier to ignore the looks they give me.

D forced me to talk to her before we set off. She really wasn't impressed with my thoughts on the subject, but is keeping quiet. I'm pretty sure it's because she's worried that her pushing is what will shove me over the cliff and into hysteria. We haven't had any time to ourselves, so there's been no chat about what happened the night of the attack. Consequently we're both having a rough time of it. Plus Daryl really is avoiding her.

When we get back on to the road, heading for Fort Benning, we're down to the Cherokee, which is carrying Carol, Sophia, Carl, Rick and I. Shane's jeep that's being driven by him, with Lori, the RV and it's housing everyone other than Daryl; who has ditched his truck and is now riding Merle's bike.

The chatter in the car is comfortable. It's mainly the kids talking. Rick, Carol and I only add our thoughts when asked. It's not too difficult to ignore the glances Rick sends me, but a little harder keep my head still. We end up stopping again sometime later, due to a flood of abandoned cars blocking the road. Upon leaving the jeep, which is slower than everyone else, my gaze goes right for D. We grab our weapons, which were still stashed in the RV and start looking through the cars. It's routine for us, and while the others are deciding what to do and the next course of action, we revert back to before we met up with them.

By the time the others are joining in and doing their part, we've already found a number of items, from water to clothes to miscellaneous bits and pieces. We part ways, and the kids start giving me a hand. It's not clear who points them out, but soon we notice the large herd of walkers coming our way. Carl's a little further away from me than I realised and it would be far too dangerous to call out to him.

"Get under the car, and don't come out till someone gives you the okay." I command Sophia, going after Carl.

Looking back, she's going as she's told, which lets me grab Carl and drag him under another car. Making sure Sophia's in my sights, I keep eye contact with her, and tuck Carl under my arm. The pain in my neck is sharp and my ankle throbs more violently, but it needs to be ignored. I'm terrified about the others, but there's no screaming. I want to look around, see if the others can be found, but Sophia's so scared that I don't dare turn away; Carl curls tighter into me.

After what feels like forever, the initial herd passes. Glancing away for a brief second, trying to spot D, I'm brought back by a scream. Sophia's moved. Cursing quietly and telling Carl, "Don't you dare move," I'm scrambling up and racing after the girl, knocking down one of the stumbling corpses and catch up to her, despite the fire in my ankle.

Pulling her away from reaching hands my instinctive reaction is to drag her further into the forest. The pain's almost unbearable. I practically shove her into a small space beneath some roots and turn swiftly, ready to knock a walker back. I cry with relief as Rick grabs my hand. There's no time for any words, as there are three walkers right on his tail. He pushes me into following Sophia, and although it's a very snug fit, we're safe enough for now. He peers right at me, worry and concern in his eyes, but there's a sternness that makes me think he's angry that I ran after her.

"I'm going to lead them away, stay here until I get back; if I don't return soon get back to the highway; keep the sun on your right shoulder."

Nodding, and hoping my fears hidden, we watch him disappear. The two of us wait, my injuries are screaming at me, and to my relief we hear footsteps. My paranoia keeps me from sticking my head out, and as I wait for Rick to get closer the smell hits me. Rearing back, it's just in time for a mutilated head to appear and snap its jaws at me. It's a big, burly, terrifying thing and Sophia screams, clinging to my back. Its large shoulders keep it from coming in after us and turning to the back, there's a slightly smaller way out.

I turn Sophia to it and slightly push her. "Go, run!"

She crawls out and sprints off. Facing the thing again, it's trying to ram its way in. There's nothing to use as a weapon the crowbar was left behind. My only way out would be the second exit. Like most things that happen to me, it doesn't go according to plan, and I get stuck half way out. As I'm trying to wiggle out, the walker starts shambling around the tree. It starts to fall on me just my hips slide free. It's snapping jaws are trying to get flesh, and it's taking all my strength to hold it back with a forearm. The other hand is groping the ground for anything of use. My arm weakens fairly quickly and it gets closer, saliva and congealed blood dripping onto my face. The night of the camp flashes back, and I freeze, staring at its lifeless eyes.

A scream from further in the forest brings me back, and thanking all that is Holy my hand grasps a stick and shove it into its eye socket then push it off me. Staggering to my feet, my thoughts are on nothing but getting to Sophia. I pray that Sophia wasn't sent to her death. By the time I've caught up, three walkers surround her. To my disbelief they seem to be just standing there, swaying and watching. Using this pause to barrel into two of them, we're tumbling to the ground. Rolling to my feet, all my weight on my good foot and my hand instantly reaches for Sophia and I'm dragging her off. It's hard to tell how long we're running for, or where, but we don't stop until I collapse.

"Loz?" She whimpers as she stares at my prone form. "Loz, are you okay?"

I bite back the tears, the ankle is _really_ bad now, and I'm a little scared of how we're going to get out of this. I was really hoping Rick would come back. Hefting myself to my hands and knees, then using the tree trunk to haul myself the rest of the way up, my emotions are ready to burst through. I take time to scan the area around us, it seems we've lost them. There's no smell, or sound, of anything other then birds chirping and leaves rustling.

"I'm fine," I croak, silently cursing myself for not being stronger. "Come on, we need to keep moving." Limping towards her we clasp hands. "We'll be fine."


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

I'm not sure how you all feel about 'Author Notes' but this is going to be quite informative.

First off,

Thank you all for the love and support. I've been humming and hawing over if I should post it for so long, that this just makes my day.

Secondly,

You'd think with Sophia lost with someone they'd be okay. But you'll have to wait and see. I can't guarantee anything. I mean, let's face it, there a books out there that kill off their main/popular characters. Plus we still have D with the main group, so it's not like it could really end. :P

And the really important part,

I'm working on the sequel as we speak, but it won't be up for at least a week. I'm heading away for a family reunion and I'm not sure if I'll have Internet. So expect the first chapter of the sequel roughly around the 18th. Roughly.

Thanks for you patience…even though I know you don't have much choice! But I'll make sure it's not too long, I know how much I can't stand it when others don't post for months or weeks at a time, so I'll do my best to not be a hypocrite,

Thanks again for all the love a support. You all ROCK!

Lozza.


	10. Sequel: Chapter 1

**Here it is! The awaited (hopefully) Sequel. **

**My time away didn't go as planned, so I didn't do as much on it as I hoped. It's going to be posted as I go, rather than finished first and then posted, like I did for the first one.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Feedback is welcomed. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**DAY 1**

**3****rd**** PPOV**

Rick returns to where he left the two girls. It's empty. An icy feeling slithers down his spine, and for a brief moment his heart stops. There's a prone form on the other side. His breathing becomes short and raspy; the grip on his gun tightening. He creeps around the tree. It's a dead walker. His eyes close in relief and his hands tremble. Swallowing the bile, with his heart pounding, fear for the girl's safety plagues him.

Staring at the corpse,mind racing with thoughts of Lauren's injury, his teeth clench and shoulders push back. He turns back for the others, set on grabbing the Hunter to track them.

Carol is the first to see him. She stands with her arms crossed, holding herself, and stares out with red, swollen and glassy eyes. "Where is she?"

The CDC survivors gather at the front of the RV, all in varying degrees of worry. The young female Daryl, known as D, stands with one-arm holds the other at the elbow as she bites her nail.

Rick sighs and takes his hat off, running a hand through his hair. "They were gone when I got back."

"What do you mean gone?" Carol sobs, looking around frantically. "You just left my baby girl out there?"

D frowns at the older woman, pulling her thumb from her mouth and tucking it under her elbow. It's understandable that Carol's upset, her only child is lost. But to ignore the woman astray with her? "She's not alone." Her voice is strained. "Lauren wouldn't let anything happen to that girl!" Her façade cracks. "My best friend is gone! Stop acting like Sophia's the only one out there!" Tears well and she glares at the older woman, "You know damn well Lauren will give up her life for her!"

D spins on her heels and storms into the RV, failing to stem the tears. She stumbles to the back of the vehicle and sinks into the bed. Her body shakes with sobs and for the first time she's able to let go and cry. Amy's there instantly, Andrea by her side, and though the older sibling feels awkward, she offers comfort. Sophia was just a child and Lauren; she saved Amy's life. The siblings owed the red head a debt.

Lori comforts Carol; hugging the distraught mother to her side. "D's right, Lauren won't let a thing happen to your little girl."

"I don't want either of them hurt." Carol cries.

Rick watches the scene before steeling himself and looking for the Hunter. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?" Said man turns from scanning the trees.

"I need your help."

The two return to the site where the girls were last seen. With his expertise the Hunter is able to follow the tracks. They start by the corpse, where the tracks are easy to read, and then stop by a tree some yards away. Daryl kneels by the trunk, tracing over the scuffmarks and dirt.

"Somethin' happen'd." The Hunter mutters.

"Can you tell what?" Rick asks quietly, griping his gun tightly.

"Looks like someone was knocked ta the ground." He points to another patch of tracks. "Ma guess is that it was Red. She rolled ta her good foot."

"Let's keep going." Rick commands, keeping his eyes on the trail and hope in his heart that the two are safe.

The two men continue on and come across a walker. It's easy enough to dispose of. Its mouth is smeared with fresh blood. The two share a look. Daryl gets his knife out and cuts into its stomach.

It's not hard for him to hide his emotions, his family was never affectionate, and he never learned that it was okay to show how he felt. But he feels. And he doesn't want to find out that one of the few people that ever treated him like a friend is bitten. Even the thought of a little girl falling to that fate grips his heart.

Much to their relief the contents of the walkers' stomach are only forest critters, not human. The two make good progress but dark starts settling in. Though the tracks are still on the easy side to read, it would be too dangerous for them to continue. There's no choice but to head back and wait for daylight.

The next day arrives with blue skies and stifling heat. The group is out searching, bar Dale, Glenn and T-Dog. Daryl takes lead, hiding the knowledge that Lauren's ankle is getting worse and worse. He pauses to crouch, needing a better look at a covered track; everyone else stops behind him. D slips away from the siblings to stand beside the Hunter. She's still miffed at his avoidance, but buries her feelings, for now, her anxiety far outweighs her frustration.

"She couldn't have gotten far, not on her ankle." D whispers as Rick approaches.

"Red and the kid are going slow, but they're going." Daryl frowns, as he looks closer. "They were followed too." He admits, reluctantly.

"She doesn't have a weapon." D mutters to herself.

She wrings the hem of her shirt, it was once tight and form fitting, but now it hangs off in some places. D always worried about her weight, now it was the last thing on her mind; it helps that the work and the little food she eats is dropping the weight.

"What's through there?" Amy asks as she tries to peer through the dense foliage.

Rick and Shane turn to where Amy is pointing as Daryl stands, shifting so he's in a better position to pull D behind him if needs be. Andrea has a firm grip on her sister and Lori's got an arm around a distraught Carol. Rick takes lead, with Shane at his back and pokes his gun through the bushes. When nothing jumps out he steps through the shrubbery. In front of him is a tent. With the angle of the sun, a shadow of someone can just be made out.

"Rick?" Shane calls out, impatience coating his words.

"It's alright." Rick replies back to his 'Deputy'.

Shane leads the rest through the bushes and for a moment no one says anything. There thoughts are similar, _'Are they actually dead, or not?' _But there's no groaning, or shuffling or movement of any kind. They find it safe to call them dead. Daryl says nothing as he pushes past them all and cautiously slips in. He comes out seconds later with a shake of his head and a pistol. There's a moment of silence for whoever it was, then they step back through the bushes.

"Oh my baby." Carol cries softly.

"It's going to be fine," Lori rubs her shoulders, "we're going to find them."

"They can't be too far away." Andrea adds, trying to support the older woman. "Lauren's ankle has to be agony to walk on to get them very far."

D's reaction is instantaneous. She freezes and sends the woman a lethal glare, clenching her fists. It's not uncommon knowledge that Lauren's injury is bad, but to have it voiced when she's lost in a walker infested forest, with no weapons and a life to protect, is cruel and unwarranted.

She's ready to retort, to slay with her words, but Daryl takes her wrist and pulls her away. "Red'll be fine, she's a stubborn fool."

Her anger at Andrea dissipates, his confidence and warm, calloused hand easing her worries. To her delight, he doesn't remove his hand. He continues walking, the pace slow so not to miss a thing, and D can't help but think that he hasn't realised it. They come upon a large and relatively easy to climb tree. D gasps, Carol cries out and the air grows tense. There are two dead walkers and a shoe.

"That's Loz's shoe." D chokes out.

There's an awkward moment where they stand about, looking at the shoe, each contemplating their own worries and fears. In the distance, church bells ring. With hope swelling in their hearts they follow it. When they arrive in the tiny, little town, the only church there doesn't even have a steeple.

Inside is riddled with walkers, which is left to Shane, Rick and Daryl to dispatch. It's quick and easy. Smashing them the heads with blunt objects, even Daryl forgoes his crossbow, to save on arrows. D sits in the front pew, vaguely aware when Rick, Shane and a few others head outside.

Amy slips into the seat next to D, staring thoughtfully at her but not saying a word for a moment or two. She turns from the brunette to the figurine of Jesus Christ, and clears her throat. "Sorry, about Lauren."

D nods, her head bent, and sniffs.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." Amy continues softly.

D nods.

"She should've stayed where she was, waited for Rick. Probably got herself and Sophia killed."

"She left to save their lives!" D bursts out.

"Right." Amy nods and then slips away.

D clasps her hands together, squeezing them, her thumb rubbing her palm. Her head drops and shoulders slump. Thoughts of what could be happening to her sister-friend, and the poor little girl.

"Ya know Red and the kid will be fine." Daryl comments as he stands by her side. "She's got a good head on her shoulders, and she ain't gonna make any mistakes."

She nods, swallows back a sob. "What if…"

"No point in talkin' like that, there's no what if's, she's gonna be fine." He states firmly, but then hesitates, his hand slowly coming to rest on her shoulder.

D lifts her hand and places it on his as Shane, and Rick come through the door, leaving it open. A faint scream is heard. The air itself seems to freeze, before urgency takes it's place and the survivors rush outside.

"That was Loz!" D mutters anxiously.

"We donnoe that." Daryl mumbles, his hand back on her shoulder.

"Here's what we're going to do." Rick starts, gathering everyone around. "Shane and I are going to have a look around. See if we can find where the scream came from. Daryl, you take everyone else back to the highway."

"No, dad, let me come." Carl demands breaking free of his mother.

"Carl, No!" Lori calls, fear evident in her voice.

"I want to help find them!"

"I'll look after him Lori." Rick concedes.

Lori nods, not uttering a word, staring until Carol pulls her away. Daryl leads them back, with everyone on high alert. D's mind races. What if it was Lauren, what if she was bitten, devoured? What if she was never coming back?

They're almost back to the highway when a lone gunshot is heard. Lori pauses and looks back. She isn't the only one concerned though but Daryl keeps them on track, telling them to quiet down. Andrea and Amy don't listen, the two chattering nervously, and for that, a walker stumbles out of the bush, lunging for Andrea.

A young woman on a white horse appears. The horse knocks the walker back, a hoof slamming into its chest. The woman on the horse has a slight build, short brown hair, and feminine features.

"Which one of you is Lori?"

"I am." Lori steps forward.

"Wait a fuckin' minute." Daryl pushes Lori back, "who the hell are you?"

"I'm Maggie, Rick sent me for Lori. Carl's been shot. We need to go."

There's a collective gasp and without thought Lori's on the back of the horse. Maggie rattles off directions to her family's farm and then rides away. Daryl shouts after them, furious. They don't know who she is, or if she's telling the truth. He glares after them, cursing Lori for just trusting a stranger.

"She's just going?" Amy asks Andrea, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Carl's been shot, oh god." Carol weeps.

D comforts Carol now that Lori's gone. "Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" Carol gasps, staring in disbelief.

She searches the older woman's eyes, hoping to find a fighting spirit. "Because I believe it."

When they emerge from the forest Dale's on top of the RV, Glenn is with T-Dog on the steps of the RV. The black man is washed out and pale, leaning his head against the vehicle.

Dale descends. "T-Dog isn't doing too well. If he doesn't get help he's not going to make it."

"I got somethin' that could help." Daryl mutters and goes for his truck. He emerges with a bag. "This here is Merle's stash he was takin' for the Clap. It might help."

The two go through the bag and take a few bottles out, checking the label before giving him two. Unfortunately there isn't much for the rest to do, other than mill about.

Amy slips away from Andrea's side to sidle up next to D, leaning against an abandoned car. "This is bad. T-Dog's getting sicker, Carl's been shot and the other two are lost."

"You could be a bit more optimistic." D mutters. "Glenn will take T-Dog to the farm, we'll find Lauren and Sophia, and Carl will get treated."

"D, you should probably prepare yourself for the inevitable. Lauren isn't going to come back."

D glares at the blonde and pushes away from the car. "Stop it!" The others stop to stare at the usually soft-spoken girl. "They're coming back, they're not gone so stop talking like that. Lauren is my best friend and won't leave me, not like this." D points an accusing finger at Amy. "Just because you couldn't survive on your own doesn't mean she can't. She saved your life Amy, you can't forget that. You'd be one of them if not for her."

With red in her vision and anger coursing through her veins she stalks off. She doesn't see where she's going, only knows she has to get away. The group is divided as it is, her words would only do more damage. She only stops when a hand closes around her arm, the grip tight, but not painful.

"Hold it, Lea." Daryl grunts as his grip tightens a little.

D turns at the name, a smiling slightly despite her anger. He never calls her that in public, not even when Lauren's around. That's what makes it so special. It's an acknowledgement of the time they spend together, that he listens. Especially since it's after her favourite brand of Chocolates back in New Zealand.

"She's not gone." Her voice hitches.

"Course she ain't."

"Then why does she keep saying it? Why is she so desperate for her to die!"

"She wants a friend she can solely call hers. She ain't exactly used ta this."

"Neither are we."

"But you got a friend and a sister," he steps closer, "she's got her sister, and she aint used to the same people all the time."

"How do you know?" D steps closer, the two just a breath away from the other.

"I know her type. Gotta have different people around, gotta be centre of attention."

"I want her back."

He nods, a hand coming up to cup her cheek, "I know."

"Daryl! D?" Dale's voice calls from the edge of the forest. "Everything alright in there?"

The two Daryl's pull back, D's face turning red, and the Hunter lets go of her, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck. "We should go back." He mutters before walking off.

D traipse after, a small smile on her face and a slight bounce to her step. Her worry eases as her thoughts linger on the Hunter. When Lauren comes back, they'll have lots to catch up on. Until then, she'll keep her distance from Amy and help Daryl search.

Evening descends and Dale's once again lookout. Glenn left hours before, with T-Dog, for the farm as soon as the drugs kicked in. Amy curls up on the bed in the RV, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, Carol follows, but she lays awake, her thoughts on her baby girl and Andrea sits outside, reloading the pistol magazine of her gun. This of course keeps both Daryl's up, the Hunter sharing the back of his truck with the brunette. Not that D could sleep much if she could. Despite her optimistic attitude that afternoon, her thoughts turn to more 'what if's'. Daryl on the other hand gets irritated with the sound; he grabs his crossbow, and a small torch.

"Where are you going?" D asks.

"Gonna go look for'em."

"Can I come?"

He pauses, eyeing her carefully but nods. He picks up her crowbar and passes it to her. "Just keep close."

The two get themselves ready and go to tell Dale that they're heading off. Andrea catches wind of it, and tags along. It's quiet at first, the two girls following after Daryl, he's crouched to the ground, torch focused on the dirt, hoping to catch sight of something useful.

"Do you really think we're going to find them? We heard one of them scream." Andrea asks, hope obviously wavering.

"I don't see why we won't." Daryl grunts as he stands back up, and walks, his eyes still trained on the ground. "After another drunkin' night, I hightailed it outta my place before my dad knew I was there. Merle was doin' another stint in Juvie. Got lost out in the pitch black. Couldn't find my way back. Took a couple days. I survived." Daryl halts and turns to the two girls. "The kid's luckier, she's got someone with her and people who love her who're lookin' for them."

"And Lauren knows what she's doing. She kept us alive, she's not going to do anything stupid." D added.

The more she thinks about it, the more confident she feels. Her redheaded friend could be a paranoid worrywart, the best kind of person to be in a time like this. Andrea glances at D not convinced, but she says nothing.

They come across a hanging walker; whoever it was had obviously attempted suicide. Now he's a walker piñata, with legs missing from the knees down. He didn't die straight away and was at a height that passing walkers could grab him. Struggling and moaning, it knows that there's food around.

"Why don't they do it fuckin' right?" Daryl grumbles, scoffing at the shoddy suicide. "Just leave it."

D stares at the walker, it's glassy, milky eyes staring at them. It's debateable if they can actually see. The world seems to stop for her, and in this moment, she wonders, '_is there any point to continuing?'_ _'Is this our fate?'_ It doesn't matter that moments before she was optimistic, even if they lived to old age they were going to turn anyway. They're all infected. What's the difference between now and later? A rough hand on her shoulder pulls her away from such macabre thoughts. Daryl stares at her, like he's looking through to her soul.

"I know she's your friend D, but you shouldn't give up on life just because she's gone." Andrea comments, having seen the look in her eyes.

Life and fire come back to her. Yes, she had a moment of weakness, yes; in the back of her mind is the question 'what's the point?' But at no stage does she want to die. She wants to see where her relationship with Daryl goes, she wants to see her best friend, her sister, she wants to see her happy with Rick. But the fire, oh, the fire burns from anger. The hypocrisy.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not the end of the world if she's dead." Andrea shrugs.

"I'm upset, I'm terrified that she's gone for good, but that doesn't mean I want to die. She'd have my ass if that happened. What would you do though, if it were Amy? Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have stayed at the CDC with Jenner and Jacqui if it wasn't for your sister?"

Andrea freezes and stares at D with a panicked expression. She had thought of it. In fact if it wasn't for the younger girl she'd have stayed and just got over this new way of life. How did she know though?

"So don't you dare tell me that, you and your sister need to keep you mouths shut." D's voice is quiet, as not to attract unwanted attention, but hard with anger. "You're not helping and you're not thinking. It's not all about you two."

Daryl slides his hand from her shoulder to her wrist and tugs her along with a smirk on his face. His girl isn't some wilting flower; she's tough. She might have doubts, but she faces them and comes back strong and fierce. Exactly what a Dixon woman should do. As he turns back round to shoot the walker in the head, his way of killing her demons, he intertwines their hands.

They return to the RV empty handed, but D's spirits have been lifted once again. It also doesn't hurt to chew someone out. Daryl guides her back to the truck, and sets up in the corner, eyes on the darkness to watch for any strays. D snuggles down into her makeshift bed, her eyes heavy, and heart lighter. During the night, D's arm stretches out in her sleep, her hand inches from Daryl. He slowly covers it with his, and settles in to watch the sun rise.

_**1**__**ST**__** Person POV**_

The church bells have been going off and on for a while now. I'm guessing it's Sunday. When else do those type of bells go? I'm debating on whether to go or not. It doesn't sound too far away, and if I can remember correctly, that's where D and the others are going to go. But after this morning…

A shrill scream wakes me, and my eyes open just in time to see Sophia plummet from our perch, as three walkers pass by. "Oh shit! Soph!"

It's a split second decision, as they stop and turn to her, throwing myself out of the tree. My land isn't ideal; my hip slams on to the head of one, that's going to leave a massive bruise. My elbow smashes right into the shoulder of another and the pain streaks up my arm, right into my teeth. I clench and gag, the skull exploding under the pressure of my weight and the other is shoved to the ground.

The second walker struggles to its feet, but I snatch a twig and shove it deep into its eye, right to the brain. My go to place to kill. I don't take into account the third, legless walker. It grabs my foot, and bites. Thankfully my shoe protects me from blunt teeth. Carefully slipping off my shoe, making sure not to graze my skin, I roll to my feet, mindful of my twisted ankle. I grab Soph's hand and run.

The bell goes again, and the memories fade, for now.

"Loz? What's that?" Soph's voice is groggy with sleep.

We took safety in another tree and Soph dozed off, curled up in my lap so she wouldn't fall again. She didn't get much sleep the night before. Then again, neither did I. As the adult in this situation all decisions and duties are forced on me.

"Church bells." I mumble back quietly. There's no way to know the right action. If we do head towards it, is something else getting its call? Or will we see our family again?

"There's a church?" She's a little more awake.

"Apparently," I gaze at the direction of the bells, "do you want to have a look?" My gaze turns back to her.

"Is it safe?" Her heads cocked to the side, with pursed lips.

"I don't know. There is a chance that the others have heard it..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Soph manoeuvres so she's in position to climb down.

"Wait just a second Lil' Miss." I grab her hand to stop her. "Let me go first, it's going to take some time for me to get down."

She frowns, but nods. Taking a deep breath, my descent begins. It's not easy, or fast. My neck still twinges, though it isn't too bothersome anymore, and my hip aches, as does my elbow. My ankle is the worst, throbbing in time with my heartbeat. I really wish my foot could rest. It's getting to the point where I'm not going to be able to use it. I pray that when the time comes, there'll be a safe place for us.

However, one of the only perks of this apocalypse is the weight loss. I'd been a whopping size 20, well not really whopping, but with the media it felt massive. Now I've gone down a couple of sizes, which does make this excursion easier.

Luckily nothing dead meets us at the bottom. Not sure what we could've done. I'd rather not have to run, and climbing takes me so damn long. Our journey is silent, with the bell getting louder. Hope flares; they could be just beyond the dense bushes. There's a flutter in my belly and it takes all my self-restraint not to pick up speed. I've been blindsided by walkers before. But Carol will have her baby girl back, and I can curl up with D, listening to all that we've missed. Hear about her and the Hunter. I hope she's used this time well.

My clasp is tight on Soph's hand, and as we get closer to the bushes I hesitate. There's movement and unnatural sounds. It could be the breeze, it's been nice and cooling in this god-awful heat, but something doesn't seem right. Moaning is faint, but getting closer. The wind changes and we're hit with the smell of rot and decay. I pull Soph back.

We wait, the noises getting louder. It doesn't take a genius to know what's going on, but we're so close. They'll be there, beyond the dead. How can we b so close and be denied. My stupid decision costs us. Three walkers stumble out. No way we can take them on. Not three. I let go of Soph, pushing her to get her running. She takes off. I race after her, but my ankle gives out with an audible and excruciating crunch.

Nausea hits instantaneously, dizziness is close behind and I lie on the ground hyperventilating. All I taste is copper. Tears well up and there's no breath to scream with. It's almost impossible to focus on the oncoming dangerous, but it'll be the end for me if I don't.

Two of the walkers fall on top of me. I get my good foot up in time to thrust it at the head of one. The momentum of its fall and the force of the foot is enough to damage the brain within. It drops. The other is upon me, and I have no time to do anything but hold it back. It's snapping jaw attempting ot get flesh. I have no idea where the third one is!

Where is it?

I see it! Oh God it's coming right at me. I don't want to die!

I shriek. It falls to its knees, mouth open ready to tear me apart. My strength wanes. I close my eyes ready for the inevitable. Two loud, girlish grunts, and the walkers aren't moving. My eyes open and my own guardian angel stands above me. She has tears running down her face and a bloody rock clutched in her hand. She's pale. Shaking.

I sit up and pull her down next to me; we hug and cry. Clutching at each other. I'd love to stay here for the rest of the day, but it's far too dangerous. Soph helps me to my foot, and to the nearest climbable tree. Every move jars the injury and I gasp, clenching my teeth. It takes even longer than before but by dark we're in a comfortable tree.

We haven't eaten at all today, or last night. If not for the pain that's taking focus I'm sure I'd feel it. I can't imagine what Sophia's going through. Maybe her fear is overriding her own hunger. And thirst. All I know is that if we don't find anything to eat or drink tomorrow then we may as well pack it in. We won't survive to see the next night.


	11. Sequel: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**DAY 2**

The next day is like all the previous days; clear-blue sky, fluffy clouds, heat that could fry an egg, and a cool breeze. The birds' chirp, unaware of the loss of humanity, and the air is fairly clear of rot. The atmosphere is still tense, with the two missing girls, and worry for Carl and T-Dog.

D slowly wakes to find she's alone and she sits up, her back against the truck's rear window to take stock of the morning's happenings. Dale's on top of the RV, once again on watch and movement in the camper catches her attention. She spots the siblings; Amy's pacing restlessly and Andrea is cleaning their father's gun. Daryl and Carol are nowhere to be seen, having left early for another search. Though disappointed that he isn't around the night before flashes through her mind and cheers her up.

However, that does lead to the memories of Amy's insensitivity and Daryl's observation of the blonde. Why hadn't she seen it before? Perhaps back at the Camp there wasn't a chance to. Lauren was there, in sight, safe.

The morning passes with Amy and Andrea scavenging, D meandering through the cars and Dale still on top of the RV. Daryl and Carol eventually return, empty-handed, which leads to Dale descending. Having come to the conclusion that they need to move. It was just a matter of telling D and Carol.

"D, can I talk to you for a minute?" He pulls her aside.

She gazes around, somewhat distant, but turns with a faint smile. "Okay."

He guides her to the back of the RV, for a little privacy. "We're going to need to head to the farm soon."

She blinks, a confused expression crossing her features. "But, Loz?"

"I know." He pats her shoulder, feeling guilty, but knowing they have to move on. "I was thinking of setting up a small table with food and a sign for them."

She bites her lip, the pit of her stomach bubbling with uncertainty. "They won't know where to go."

"Someone will come by and check the highway." He placates the best he can. "Can you make a sign?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." D nods, a lump forming in her throat.

She watches Dale walk off, pulling Carol aside. She glances around and Daryl catches her eyes. He's staring intensely. If she were paying more attention she'd have noticed the concern, instead her gaze slides to the forest, willing Lauren and Sophia to appear. They don't.

Daryl frowns at the faraway look and silently approaches. "Lea…"

She flinches and turns. "Daryl."

"We're going to find them."

"So you keep saying."

The Hunter frowns at the monotone response, mentally shaking his head. She's a funny thing. One moment optimistic that the girls are just around the corner, the next losing hope and heart. He grabs her upper arm, his grip slightly bruising, and jerks her towards him.

"I do." His tone is low, on the verge of a growl.

D's eyes widen and a brief image of a chapel and a white grown enters her mind. A quick mental shake and she's back on the road, staring into the dark eyes or the man she loves. "Alright." She nods, not quite sure what to say after that.

He lets her go once he sees the life come back. One last, long, gaze and he walks off to help pack the vehicles. After a moment she goes and helps Dale and Carol set up the stand; food and water with a sign stating 'STAY PUT'.

Amy stands by the RV, frowning. It's not like she wants them to be devoured. But the red head has the kids. Couldn't D be her best friend? She used to be the most popular girl in high school AND college. She knew everything. Now she didn't even have one friend. At least that's what it seemed to her. D would never have told her of her feelings for the redneck; not that it's hard to figure out and Glenn only hung out at the lake because D was there. And the kids, Lauren seemed to be God to them.

The reunion is a tense affair. Rick and Lori make a brief appearance, the former looking pale and peaky due to the blood he gave to his wounded son. T-Dog is on the porch, his own wound bound and healing, though colour has returned to his once ashen face. Shane returns alone, expressing condolences, Otis 'sacrificing' his life for him. Glenn's the happiest, throwing his arms around D, though she knows him well enough to spot the worry and fear.

After setting the camp up with the rest of the equipment Glenn officially introduces Amy and D to Beth, Maggie and Jimmy. D stays long enough to meet the others, Hershel and Patricia, but slips away to see Carl.

In his temporary room Rick and Lori are either side of the bed on foldaway chairs. As Carl's not well enough to sit up on his own he's surrounded by a mountain of pillows to keep his stitches from tearing. The poor boy looks as bad as his father.

"Oh Carl," D sighs with a smile, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, never leave me?" He hasn't lost his innocently mischievous quality.

"Or sell you on Ebay." She counters.

"Nuh-huh,"

"Uh-huh." She sits on the end of the bed. "I'm sure it'd be the end of your parents worries."

"Loz wouldn't let you."

D's smile falls and she nods. "She wouldn't."

Carl shifts, guilt flooding through him. "Any sign of them?"

Lori places a hand on his arm. "Carl…"

"We'd have heard it." His shoulders slump.

"You can't give up hope, Carl." Rick intercedes, talking to D and himself as well. "Lauren is tough, she's smart. She's going tot keep herself and Sophia safe."

Carl nods, hope flaring bright again. "Yeah, she taught us to climb the hard trees so that we'd always have a safe place to hide."

"See, they're going to be fine." Rick adds, feeling hopeful himself.

D leaves with Rick soon after, all the talk about her best friend not sitting well with her. Rick on the other hand has to keep busy, his responsibilities do him well to keep his mind off the young woman who's slowly taking his heart. He still has to look at the map Hershel has provided.

As the day carries on, D finds herself restless. She enlists the help of Maggie, Beth and Jimmy. They put her to work on the farm, roping Glenn in as well; only needing a pout from Maggie. Amy wrinkles her nose instead of joining in; she stands by Beth idly gossiping, delighted to finally have a friend for herself. D can be as preoccupied with her thoughts, and Daryl, as she wants and Glenn can moon over Maggie, she can have Beth and Jimmy. Who needs the others? She and Andrea can stay with the Greene's, convince Dale to stick with them and the others can get eaten for all she cares.

When the sun begins to fade, D's too tired to think or do anything and because of this, Daryl helps her to her tent. She lies on her side, away from the opening and as he leaves she grabs hold of his wrist. He freezes, unsure as to what to do. Never has he been in a position like this before, but her grip slackens as she drifts off. He continues to stare, shifting to comfortably sit by her throughout the night. Noise outside, footsteps, and he chickens out, slipping from the tent as Dale walks by.

"How is she?" Dale stops, eyes flickering to the open flap.

"Worried," Daryl grunts, "how do ya think?" He zips the flap closed half way.

Dale nods, ready to 'talk' to the man about his blossoming relationship, but a hard look from the Hunter and he thinks better of it. Instead he pats the redneck's arm and carries on to the RV. It's Shane's turn as watch, though with how crowded it is he's disappointed.

**1****st**** POV**

I wake, parched and starving, a little dizzy and still incredibly scared. We have to move. We have to find something to drink at least. It's a miracle that we've lasted this long.

"I'm hungry Loz." Soph whines, shifting in my lap.

It's amazing that even after a day and a bit on the run, she still has her doll clutched in her grip. "I know you are." I rub her leg; "We'll find something today. That's our goal."

"You can't walk."

"I can crawl, and I can hop. We'll make it." My smile is forced.

Looking down there's no walkers; no sound to suggest that they're around. It takes a hell of a long time to get down, as usual, and what's even worse is the slightest twitch of my foot sends sharp agonizing pain up my leg. Tears well and pausing to focus on my breathing helps keep the scream at bay.

When Soph's down, we take our time and she lets me use her as a crutch. We head north; well what I think is north. Sophia's the one to check for moss, and the side that has the most, I'm calling north. Luckily it's uneventful; there's been more than enough action for a lifetime.

I'm exhausted, haven't slept properly in days, and I want for this to be over. There's a saying, one I've lived my whole life by 'no matter if it's good or bad, nothing lasts forever.' It's gotten me through a lot. We will find the others. Or I'll go insane, one of them.

Unfortunately this peace doesn't last. We come across a couple of walkers and there's still nothing to use for weapons. There's no running either. Fear spikes like never before. I freeze. They stumble towards us. Sophia backs away, her hand still clutching mine and so when she goes over the ravine, I go with her. We tumble down, almost into the creek and the walkers plummet after us. My ankle throbs, head aches and bruises twinge. I bite back a scream; agony ripping through me, but a high pitched keen escapes.

The pains unbearable, all I want to do is die, something, anything to stop this pain. But Soph needs me. If I stop now, if I give up, then what will become of her?

I crawl slowly, torturously so, to her as she gets up. We need to move, a walker's close, pulling himself, by his rotted nasty arms, our way despite a broken spine. I'll think about how lucky we are to have come away from that fall later. Soph once again becomes my human crutch and we get into a rhythm. It's not terribly fast, but at least we're fast enough to get away.

We see a lone, little white house and slow to a walk, having finally lost them. I'm ready to collapse. It looks abandoned; doors and windows boarded up, the once pristine white panelling covered in dirt and dust, and some places smeared with dried blood. Soph has to be the one to check it out. I don't like it. I'd rather do it, but at least she can get away.

She disappears around the back, but returns shrugging. "Doesn't sound like anything's in there."

I stare at the house for a little longer. "Okay, we're going to go in, we're going to eat and find something to drink. After that, we'll see what's best."

She nods, grips my hand and helps me to the door. It opens easily, which sets off mental alarm bells. I squeeze her shoulder, and she stops. The dead walkers are another sign. Who else has been here? My eyes close slowly as I take a deep breath and then listen. The wind creaks the old house, birds are chirping and the breeze whistles by my ears. Other than that it's silent.

We creep into the kitchen, and I head for a chair first, breathing a sigh of relief when pressure is off my ankle. Soph dives for the pantry, throwing it open. It's only now that I realise she doesn't have her doll. We haven't had much time to stop to take a breath.

I really want to look around the house, but the thought of moving sickens me. There's no way I'd make it up stairs. Sophia's definitely not going up. I slip on to the floor and crawl over to her. If worse comes to worse, I'll use myself as a distraction. Soph can use the kitchen's door to get away.

It's too dangerous to make any noise without looking around. She obviously understands as she hands me a couple of cans and an old warm unopened water bottle without saying a word.

My fear of others coming in and hurting us is at the front of my mind. Night is falling and I'm beginning to panic. Though I don't want to alarm Soph, so I get her set up in the pantry, we make room for her to curl up at the bottom, I even stick an old bag of potatoes in front of her for cover.

I place a kiss on her forehead, wish her a good night and close the doors just a little bit and crawl to the corner. If anyone comes through the archway, I'll have a moment or two to decide what to do before I'm seen. The stairs to upstairs is in front of the archway, which is good to know.

I curl up myself, and bite back the tears; she doesn't need to hear this. I'll sob and cry when we're safe. When I've got D around. I'll even ignore my own thoughts of staying away from Rick and throw myself at him. Clutch to him, and use his strength to chase the nightmares away.

Hopefully my exhaustion doesn't cause me to sleep through walkers attacking, or strangers.


	12. Sequel: Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Day 3**

**3****rd**** POV**

Come morning, D's up with the sun, she doesn't move from her bed but listens as the others start rising. Amy's the first up, Beth and Jimmy collecting her on their way to the daily chores. Carol prepares breakfast with Lori for comfort and D can hear the quiet tones of Dale and T-Dog, the kind old man checking on the slowly healing wound and Glenn's still sleeping.

Leaving her tent D bumps into Rick, who's started to find it difficult to stomach Shane's pessimism. "D," He places a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "how are you?" when she's stable his hand falls to his side.

"As well as I can be." She tries to smile, but grimaces instead. She notices his anxious expression. "What about you?"

He chuckles, but by no means is it happy. "Probably about the same." He rubs the back of his neck. "Shane and I are going back to the highway. Daryl's heading out for another search."

She perks up looking around for the Hunter, eager to go with him. "Has he left?"

"Not yet, I'll let him know not to go, you eat."

D frowns, "I'm not hungry."

He places a hand on her shoulder. "Eat, you're not going to do anyone favours if you collapse."

"Rick…" she huffs.

"What would Lauren say?"

D swallows thickly, "That's a low blow Sheriff."

There's a sad, almost hollow look in his eyes, "I know, but I'm sure she'd have both our hides if you don't."

D can't suppress the laugh as she shakes her head. He's right though. Lauren would glare, scowl, going off at them; her for not eating, and Rick for not making her eat. D recalls one time when the red head got angry it was kind of terrifying. She didn't want a repeat of that. Best to just get breakfast over and done with.

Rick pats her shoulder and smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes, and goes after Daryl. D grabs a plate, thankful that the meals consist of fresh produce, rather than the nonperishable foods that they were living off of. She finishes quickly then packs a small bag of food. Who knows how long they'll be out there for? Wouldn't be amiss to be prepared. Daryl steals a horse, helps her on behind him, then they're off.

It goes well at first; he hunts for meat while D tracks, having had pointers from him. Not that he only has eyes for his game. She spots a familiar doll sitting in the creek, but a steep ravine impedes their trail. Unfortunately for them, they hadn't noticed the snake slithering by. The horse does and rears. The two of them tumble off the horse, and the mare gallops back to the farm.

D sits up and groans, rubbing her lower back. "Daryl!" She gasps when she sees him, not moving at the bottom.

Trying to get down safely, she slips, and lies dazed. Groaning again, her back aches, her shoulder throbs, but she's lucky to be alive. Daryl wasn't so fortunate. On the way down, he somehow stabs himself with an arrow. Blood pools around him. D cries out, staring, shocked at the state of him. She rolls him over and tears the bottom of her shirt. Taking a deep breath to gain courage, she pulls the arrow out. Flinching at his grunt, he doesn't wake, so she presses the torn cloth to the wound. Every so often he mumbles, or grunts, eyes moving under his lids. She can understand the odd word he says, though pauses when his brother's name is uttered.

Fear spikes as a walker crawls towards them. It has a broken spine, bent legs and misshapen hands. She grabs the broken arrow, shoving it into its skull when it's close enough. Turning back to Daryl she undoes her belt securing the torn cotton shirt. As she looks around, worried for more walkers, fear that Daryl won't wake up seeps into her thoughts.

"…nt her."

"Daryl?" D shakes his shoulder, "Please Daryl."

His eyes flutter open, though they're glassy, but rapid blinking brings them back into focus. He looks around. "What happened?" he grunts when he moves, a sharp pain shooting up his side.

"You fell."

He looks up from where they had been, then to his injury. "Fuck."

D frowns, not sure whether to help him back to the farm or keep looking for the two girls. In the end Daryl moves on, grabbing the doll by the creek, his pride not allowing for help. She pulls out her pack, their lunch a little squashed, but edible. They get back to their search, following the creek until they come across a little white abandoned house.

Inside are signs of people having taken refuge. Dead walkers, killed with guns and the kitchen is a mess. It isn't too noticeable, mostly the empty cans and water bottles, and the space in the pantry; which seemed to have held a small person. The back door is opened a little, enough to slip out. Quietly if needs be.

The two move out from the house.

"Sophia! Loz!" D calls out, anxiety spiking.

"Red!" Daryl's voice seems to carry. "Sophia!"

"Loz, please!"

"D?" A soft, familiar voice answers.

**1****st**** POV**

I wake to voices, unfamiliar male voices.

"Shit, you left the door open?"

"Nah bro. Think one of 'em dead shits got in?"

"Dunno Man, let's check the place."

Terror spikes and I crawl quietly to the pantry. Soph's still asleep. I cover her mouth and shake her. She wakes with a start. With a finger to my lips, I remove my hand. She nods and shifts, ready to follow me out. We crawl to the back door and I unchain the lock, turning the little golden handle. It opens, with minimal sounds, which I'm thankful for, and we slip out.

Soph gets to her feet the moment we hit dirt, but I can't. There's no way I could use this broken foot. So I crawl, and Soph keeps watch. I'm kind of surprised we're not caught. These guys are either really unobservant, or…extremely unobservant.

When we get far enough away from the house we once again seek safety in a tree. Exhaustion sets in, and Soph is left to keep watch. She's proved to be a little warrior, taking on walkers. Okay, so they were both focused on me, but the point is, she's the one who killed them. She saved my life. That definitely puts her into the 'can hold her own' category.

…

At first I'm not sure what wakes me, but then Soph calls out, "D?" My eyes flutter, and I slowly wake. "Loz, I think I hear D."

I shift from my position and crane my neck; D and Daryl are walking below us. Daryl's clutching his side; a piece of D's shirt is secured with her belt. Her midriff is showing and they're both covered in dirt. They can't look as bad as we do, or smell worse.

"D?" My voice cracks as tears well.

"Loz!"

Soph practically jumps out of the tree, in her haste to get to D. My descent is much slower, more painful even with help from Daryl. Once down my arms are thrown around him, there's no thought to his hang-ups with touching, but he pats my back. I let go, pivoting on my good foot and D's there. We all but launch ourselves at each other, clinging desperately. We cry. I can't believe we've been found. From the corner of my eye Daryl hands Soph back her doll.

Our trek back to camp is slow and difficult, both Daryl and I are injured. D's on my left, Daryl on the right and I know he's in pain but there's nothing on this Earth that will get him to admit it. It's all right; I just need him to not pass out on us. Soph's clutching to D's shirt, from the looks of it, she thinks D and Daryl are going to disappear.

I don't blame her; I'm thinking the exact same thing.

We get to the out skirts of the farm and the makeshift camp is just visible, and the big white house takes the cake. If I weren't so caught up with not collapsing, I'd weep. There's a view of the barn and the fields; nothing ever looked so glorious. On top of the RV is a tall blonde figure. With my glasses so filthy I can't even make out who it is exactly. But deduction tells me Andrea.

There's yelling and the next thing I know Carol appears from around the RV. Sophia takes off at a sprint. Carol stands for a moment, like she can't believe what she's seeing, but then races to meet her daughter, scooping her up and placing kisses all over her face.

It's still hard going though, camps right there, but my ankle is in too much pain. I don't think I can make it. Glenn appears, throwing his arms around me. With my weight on my good foot I get my arms back from D and Daryl, wrapping Glenn up in a hug.

"Damn Loz, don't you ever do that again." His voice is muffled in my shirt; I can't imagine I smell the best.

"Sorry, Glenn."

"Damn right you should be."

"Glenn let her breathe." Rick commands, voice sounding a little thick.

The Asian does, albeit reluctantly, and steps aside. "Hi-ya Chief." I smile through my tears.

He places his hand on my shoulder a squeezes, "It's good to have you back."

"Oh you know, thought we'd go see the country side." I laugh, soaking him in.

His smiles' watery, and I watch as his blue eyes scan me from head to toe, his smile slowly dissipating. "Can you even walk?"

"Not really," I shrug, "but I've been managing."

"Come on." He slides a hand around my back and then the other under my knees.

It only hits, once he's off towards the farmhouse, that we have an audience. Embarrassing, but I let it go. The last few days have been hell, I should be granted this. Sinking into his arms, laying my head on his shoulder, my eyes get heavy. It feels like I haven't slept in ages. If I did get any its peppered with horrendous nightmares. Most of them are the same, friends and family getting devoured, or trying to get at me. Black glassy eyes, unnatural moaning, and rotted fingers trying to grab me.

As we ascend the porch stairs Hershel's there, eyeing me thoughtfully. "Why don't you have a shower first? Then I'll splint the foot." He guides us through the kitchen, and the dinning room then up the stairs and into the bathroom.

D slips passed Rick, "I'll help her from here." She has a bag of clean clothes for me.

"I'll be outside, let me know when you're done." He puts me down carefully; making sure that my ankle isn't jostled. He's hand lingers on my shoulder but then he's gone.

D and I clutch at each other again, but part, so I can shower. There's no point in looking at the mirror, the nasty stuff washing off gives me an idea of it. I can't believe Rick or D would get so close. There's days of grime, dirt, stink and blood. Let's not mention anything else. The pains still there, though it seems to be a little numb now. I try to finish quickly; but I don't want to knock my foot too much. Rick's not there, but Hershel's in the adjacent room. D helps me over. Rick's inside the door, the two seem to be checking on…

"Holy hell! Carl, what happened?" He looks a little pale, and his torso is bandaged heavily.

"I was shot." He states proudly.

"…What's happened since I've been gone?" My gaze flickers between Rick and D.

"I'll catch you up later." D smiles lightly, squeezing my waist.

"You should have called." Rick chastises helping me over to the bed.

Carl grins and moves over as Rick carefully lowers me to the mattress. Hershel heads to the bottom of the bed and I settle myself, getting comfortable. As he gets closer to touching it, the phantom pains creep up my leg.

He looks apologetically at me. "Without x-rays we won't be able to see the fracture pattern. All I can do is splint and ice it. You won't be able to walk for a few weeks."

"That's fine, I didn't think much could be done any way. I'm just happy we made it back alive."

Nobody comments, but Carl grabs my arm, D stares, like she can't believe I just said that, and Rick stands beside the bed his back to the giant window as he clutches my hand.

Hershel nods and begins to gingerly splint my ankle. "I'm not going to wrap it too tightly, I want to save some room in case it swells a bit more." There's not much that can be said to that, so I nod. Hershel glances at Rick, "You'll have to ice it for a while. Daryl's injury needs to be seen to."

"Sure, thanks Hershel." The elder Greene nods and leaves.

Rick's quiet as he shifts, moving to better reach my ankle. He has to let go of my hand, but the moment he's handed the ice pack both hands are on my foot. One hand to ice, the other is softly caressing my foot.

"I'll be back later, Loz. I'm going to check on Daryl." D comments, a small smile on her face and follows Hershel.

"I'll be here." I reply with a yawn. My eyes are heavy and it takes effort to open them again. I'm not going to sleep while I have Rick in the room. It has nothing to do with my fear of sleeping. Not at all.

"Is Soph back?" Carl asks, grabbing my attention.

"Of course, you think I'd come back without her?"

"No," He shakes his head. "But I thought I'd ask."

"Why don't you welcome her back?" Rick adds with a smile.

"Really? I can leave?"

"You've been itching to get out, just don't over do it."

"Thanks Dad! You're the best." Carl gives me a quick hug, careful of my leg and takes off.

It's quiet for a few moments. The bed feels good; I forgot how comfortable actual beds are. It's like I haven't been on one for years. Rick ices my foot. That feels good too, to have someone look after me. I yawn again, safe in letting my guard down, I know Rick will protect me.

"I should let you get some sleep."

"NO!" My shout catches even me off guard. I flush and clear my throat, "That's okay Chief, I don't think there's much hope of it."

He frowns and sits by my side, keeping a hand on the iced ankle. "What happened? Why didn't you head to the highway?" Rick reaches out and touches my hand.

I fight a blush and slowly intertwine our hands. "It's not like we deliberately disobeyed you." I sigh and lean back. "A walker surprised us, I didn't have anything with me to use as a weapon. So I got Soph to run out the back…"

My recount of the events is as detailed as I can remember it. I definitely don't forget to tell Soph's tale. She should tell it, but I'm just so proud of her and I think it shows in my tone. When I finish, it's difficult to keep my eyes open. My body is screaming for sleep, but I just can't. I don't want to see the nightmares.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my baby girl. I don't' know what I would have done if I lost her." Carol voices seemingly out of nowhere, catching me off guard.

I open my eyes and smile tiredly, "No worries, I wasn't going to let her go off on her own. I'd do it again if I had to."

And I would. There's no doubt about that.

"I'll let you get some sleep." She smiles gratefully and disappears.

Another yawn and I know I won't be able to keep this up much longer. I got by the last few days because of the constant supply of adrenaline and worrying about our lives. Now though, the adrenaline is all gone and I'm as safe as I can be.

"Sleep Lauren, you look exhausted."

"If I do, I'll just wake." I murmur. "So tired of the nightmares."

"I'm right here." He squeezes my hand. "I'll keep you safe."

My eyes flicker open, though I don't know when they closed, and I gaze at him. His beard has grown somewhat, a little thicker than the five o clock shadow he was last supporting. The bags under his eyes belie his stress and tiredness. He's still a gorgeous man, his authority is there still; but he's just a tired gorgeous sheriff. I smile his way, grateful form him being here and determined to help him sope, but after a nap, A nice long sleep.

The sound of a stampede coming up the stairs wakes me. As I shift careful of my ankle, which n longer holds the ice pack, I realize that I've just had the best sleep in weeks. Rick might not be here to wake to, but knowing he guarded my sleep swells my heart. I fight down the smile as Glenn, D, Carl and Sophia practically burst though the door, plates of food in their hands. D has an extra that she places on my lap as she sits next to me. Glenn takes my other side and the two kids are near the bottom careful of my ankle.

"Glad you finally woke." Carl states.

"She didn't really sleep while we were lost." Sophia defends.

"Doesn't matter," Glenn declares. "She's here and awake now."

As we eat Carl, Glenn and D take turns gossiping about what we've missed. The way they tell it weeks have passed. Really it was only a couple of days, 3 or 4. I lost count after the second day. It's all laughter and giggles, Carl seems to be trying to keep Sophia going, which is kind of adorable to watch. D, Glenn and I share a grin. Looks like Carl's already trying to 'woo' his future girlfriend.

Glenn's the first to leave, with my empty plate, he didn't' seem to have had much, so maybe he's going to use the second helping as an excuse to eat with Maggie. I haven't met her yet, but D tells me that Amy's gotten to them. So, yeah. The kids are next to go. Then it's just D and I.

"Where's Daryl?"

"He's in his tent. I took out his dinner, but he seemed to want to be alone."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I thought we had progress. But, now it's like back to square one." She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. "Don't' get me wrong, I knew what I was in for the moment I spotted him….well heard of him. But, I just…"

"Awe, my poor baby." I cuddle her close. "Maybe you should just make him bear your presence."

We talk a bit more, about nothing and everything but exhaustion sets in again. I try to fight it, not sure if I can handle the nightmares. D leaves anyway. I did offer her half the bed, hoping that she'd take me up on it. Apparently she's worried she'll kick my foot.

As I'm battling my exhaustion Rick turns up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I yawn, tipping my head back and rubbing at my face and eyes.

He sits beside me, obviously not believing me. "Really?"

I shrug, "Sure, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh, shifting so I'm laying my head on his shoulder. He grabs my hand, and caresses the back of it with his thumb. "It's just the nightmares."

"Talk to me."

"It's always the same, I can't save Soph, or Carl, or D. I lead a horde to everyone. My friends and family are devoured." I shrug again.

"You're the reason Sophia's safe, and you won't be doing anything that'll call attention to a horde of them." He shifts so his arms around me.

My head is now on his chest. "Yeah? What if I decide to go for a walk?"

"I'll handcuff you to the bed."

"Kinky."

There's a silence, in which I realise what I actually said. But before I can retract it, he laughs, deep and genuine. "I can do more than that."

I giggle; bury my head into his chest, "Rick!"

He chuckles and eases me back on to the pillow. "Get some sleep,"

"Rick…" I frown, an empty nauseous sensation creeping up.

"I'll be here, I wont' go until your asleep."

I stare at him, but nod, and slowly close my eyes. His hand still clutching mine, and his presence is soothing.


	13. Sequel: Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Day 4**

With a sudden start, my eyes flick open and I look around the room. My hearts pounding, breathing is heavy and my stomach is churning. The same dream, the same damn dream. All the faces are recognizable, if somewhat rotted, and no matter what happens I can't save anyone. Always end up running away with them chasing. My eyes flutter close as my breathing steadies, though open when D's figure catches my attention.

She's in a chair by the bed a book, forgotten, in her hands, smiling sadly at me. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah, don't you get them?" I shift so that my back's against the headboard.

"Mine don't seem to be as bad as yours."

I pause and swallow thickly. "Have I woken anyone?"

"No, but you move a lot, you whimper and cry." She rubs her thigh. "Rick's thinking of taping your foot to the bed or something."

"He doesn't need to be worrying."

"He does though."

My sigh is involuntary as my head shakes. "Fantastic."

"He cares."

A small smile creeps up, "Speaking of caring. How's Daryl?" A blush tells me I've definitely missed out on something. "Well?"

"Well, as I was helping him change his bandage…"

Eyes going wide, I stare in disbelief. "…He let you see him shirtless?"

"Yes."

I fight the urge to squeal; don't need anyone to come in and ruin this opportunity for me. This is the reason so much time was spent with the Dixon's. Not because I liked their company, though I did after getting used to the coarse language, but because I wanted to be in on the action between D and Daryl. That sounds awfully voyeuristic.

"And…" I lean forward, begging with my eyes for her to spill.

"…I was thanking him for not giving up on you and Soph, and he was just grunting, you know him. I grab his face, looking right into his eyes and say, "No, Daryl, thank you."

"And…" I'd be on the edge of my seat if I could.

"He cups my face and caresses my cheek." Her blush is in full force, "and brings our foreheads together and says, "You're welcome."

"Oh D!" I start bouncing in excitement, but pain shoots up my leg. I stop with a wince. "That's progress!"

She giggles and nods. "I know."

"Then what happened?"

"I made an excuse to leave." She rubs the back of her neck. "I panicked, then got scared he was going to get weird on me."

"You came here?"

"Yeah."

I can't help but snort at her. "Nice."

"I was scared."

"Go back out there woman."

"Loz." She whines.

"Go play nurse maid."

"Lozzie, please?"

"Go D," I laugh at her pout.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Rick asks from the door, a smile on his face.

"No, D's leaving." I smirk.

She stands with a heavy sigh and drags her feet as she goes. "You're an evil woman Loz."

I poke my tongue out at her, watching as she leaves with a smile. She's a curious thing my D, eager for attention and affection from the Hunter, but when she gets it she scares and runs away. I shake my head, a laugh escaping. My gaze slips to Rick, taking in his wrinkled beige sheriff top that's unbuttoned and the white under shirt. He still looks tired, like he needs a vacation, but his smile is sweet and warm. In his hands is a plate of eggs and toast.

"I brought you breakfast."

I smile through a blush. "Thanks."

"Carl wanted to bring it, but I think Lori's getting him to help Hershel around the farm."

"Sophia?"

"With Carl."

My head bobs in acknowledgement and there's shifting as room is made for him to sit beside me. He places the plate on my lap, and the smell hits me. It's fresh and fragrant. It's delicious. There's no need for him to think me a barbarian, or messy, so it's with slow care that I tuck in. Silence reigns around us, a comfortable warm atmosphere that enforces how well suited we are. At least in my opinion. When the plate is empty he takes and sets it on the dresser. It's cozy beside him, so much that a yawn escapes.

"How've you been?" My question is soft as my hand intertwines with his, my gaze locks with his, silently pleading for him to tell me. I can't bear to think of him taking all this responsibility on his own.

He stares, like he's searching for something, then glances to our hands squeezing his gently. "Sometimes I wonder if I should even bother."

He unloads on me. Expressing his fears, his worries and his annoyances. He tells me what happened with Carl, how he felt, how he still feels. He talks about before the world ended, how he and Lori were on the verge of a divorce, only concern for Carl's wellbeing placing a hold on the proceedings. He's confused, not sure how to feel, but he knows deep down he's happy for Lori and Shane. He just wants that same opportunity.

He looks me in the eyes as he says, "And I think I can."

I flush and smile joyously, "I hope you can."

"Hey Loz!" Glenn's voice calls and his footsteps are heard on the stairs.

Rick and I pull back, only then realising how close we'd gotten. Another almost kiss. I'm going to murder that Asian. There's a pink tinge to Rick's face, and he rubs the back of his neck. My gaze goes to our still intertwined hands, then back to the door.

Glenn throws open the door and stops in his tracks upon seeing Rick on the bed with me. He blinks rapidly then blushes. "Shit, sorry."

Rick chuckles, and shakes his head. "I should head out, I'll be back to check on you." He squeezes my hand and goes.

I watch him leave then turn an annoyed glare to the Korean. "I do hope this is important, cause I'll risk further damage to beat your ass."

"Sorry Loz."

I laugh; a reluctant smile making it's way onto my face. He looks adorably guilty. "What can I do for you?"

"What is it with girls?"

"Umm…you really want me to answer that?"

"Not you, I'm sure you're great. But Maggie! It's hot and cold with her. First we're good, we have sex in town…"

"Woot! Go Glenn!" I catcall.

He blushes but carries on, "…and then she doesn't want anything to do with me, then she's apologising and we're making up, then she dumps eggs on my head. Don't even get me started with the argument we had about you."

"About me?"

"She wanted to know why I never told her how close we were, then she wanted to know what we were, then she says that if you're like Amy says you are, why…"

"Did you tell her Amy's biased and doesn't like me?"

"No…I kind of panicked. Didn't really know what to say." He confesses with a guilty expression.

"That's your first problem." I smirk at him.

"Don't get me started on Amy," He sighs, throwing his arms up in exasperation as he paces at the end of the bed. "She didn't even care that you were gone. Sure she was worried about Soph, but not if it meant you were coming back. Then when we get here she attaches herself to Beth, I think there's something going on with her and Jimmy, and she's poisoning their mind with awful things about you."

"She would." I shrug, not at all surprised.

"Then I find out that Lori's pregnant."

I blink at that.

"I mean there is a tiny chance that it's Rick's, but I'm sure it's Shane's, and she won't tell either of them. But she keeps looking at Rick."

"Oh." I feel my throat tighten, and my eyes sting.

"And if she doesn't tell Shane, then it's probably going to send him over the edge…"

Glenn continues to rant, and although I'm half listening, the thought of how she could ruin everything with this news won't leave. Our relationship is a fragile thing. He's only just started showing real affection for me, not the stuff before, which was purely because I was part of his leadership responsibility. He's opening up to me, showing me how he feels and she wants to ruin this? I thought she was happy with Shane? D slips in during his rant, sitting beside me, which I'm grateful for. He doesn't seem to notice her.

Once done he stares at us, "You won't tell anyone this will you?"

"Of course not." I roll my eyes. "When have I ever ratted you out?"

"Uh, never."

"Exactly."

"I know this already." D shrugs.

We chat a bit more, consoling Glenn and getting my mind off the news of Lori. Well D does her best, as she's the one to realize what's wrong; we can read each other well. Carl rushes in and interrupts us, a great big smile on his face.

"Shane's going to teach us to use a gun." He reaches my side. "You gotta come."

My glance is to D first and then Glenn, they shrug and help me to the porch. A chair waits, situated so that they can all be seen. Glenn's gotten an ice pack and Patricia comes out with both Beth and Maggie, carrying a cushion for my foot. Carl's bouncing around, obviously excited about the training, but I catch Maggie staring at me. Well, glaring more like it. The others make their way over to Shane.

"Hey Maggie, could you help me adjust the cushion?" She turns and stares, but Patricia encourages her as everyone else heads off. Once they're out of range I lean in. "Okay, seriously what's your problem?"

She pauses. "Sorry?"

"I've done nothing to you, so what's with the hate?"

"I don't…" she's shaking her head.

"Fine, dislike."

"I've been hearing things."

"From a blonde that's latched on to Beth?"

"…Yes."

"Really? You're taking the word of a girl who can't stand not being the centre of attention."

She sits by my foot, careful not to disturb it. "I've been beginning to wonder about her. She's been saying things about D…things that don't make sense."

"If you don't' like me, fine, but at least take someone else's gossip."

She blushes a little. "No one else has anything bad to say."

I blink, taken aback. "Really? Not even Andrea?"

"No, she's really grateful that you saved Amy's life."

"Huh, I thought she still hated me."

Maggie smiles a little, "I'm sorry."

"No biggie. But in case you need the reassurance, Glenn's the annoying little brother I never had. I mean really annoying." I smirk, casting a glance at the Asian.

She laughs, a smile brightening up her features. "Thanks."

"Just go easy on the guy. You're a gorgeous girl and he's out of his depth." She looks down, guilty and nods. "But if you do hurt him, well," I shrug, "It's a farm, people get hurt on farms."

She jerks up; staring at me wide eyed for a moment, but nods a smile forming. "I've been warned about your protectiveness. I won't hurt him…." At my raised eyebrow she corrects herself. "I'll try not to hurt him."

I nod, happy with the discussion. "You should probably catch up."

"Yeah, probably." She pauses and holds out her hand and a genuinely welcoming smile. "Hi, I'm Maggie."

"Lauren." I shake her hand.

"It's good to finally meet you."

My smile matches hers, "You too."

As she departs I lean back, shifting to get comfortable. D's figure can just be made out and it's only now hitting me how much weight she's lost. It could be that before we were always around the other, so it didn't really register. Those few days away have given me a clearer look. She has to be down to a 12-14 now. Well, whatever it is, she looks good, fit; no wonder Daryl can't keep his eyes off of her. I wonder if there's a massive difference in me?

D, Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Amy are grouped together, and are staring down at the Asian's gun. Lori looks upset, from the looks of it at Carl; and he tries to convince me he's not a troublemaker. What a laugh. It doesn't seem to last very long, they all get off a couple of shots, but then pack it in. Lori pulls Glenn aside, while everyone comes back this way, Maggie waits for him. Except for Rick, he goes after Hershel. Amy and Beth wander pass me, Jimmy catching up to them. Carl and Sophia head for the RV, D comes to sit next to me.

The afternoon flies by. Glenn and Maggie leave for a supply run. Rick doesn't end up checking up on me and for a moment my thoughts are on finding him; see if I can be of any use. But D won't let me up. So instead we chat, about everything and anything. It's good to be able to do this again. During our time lost there were moments when I didn't know if we'd see each other again.

Before dark, Glenn and Maggie return, the latter seeming furious. She throws something at Lori, having quiet but obviously intense words with her and the older woman seems to disappear after that. Maggie and Glenn find seats next to us and as we chat, Beth, Jimmy and Amy join in. We start talking about what we miss, which is where Carl and Sophia join. Amy admits to missing people, facebook, and the means to communicate. Beth pipes in with how much she's really no upset that Kayla Summers is dead. That of course leads us into why she doesn't care. It's not as horrible as she thinks. Everyone else confesses who they don't care are gone. Glenn blurts out all the jocks that bullied him at school.

"I miss my play station." Carl mumbles. "It was brand new, and I got it cause I did really well in my last report card. I didn't even get to play on it a lot."

"Tell me about it, my PS3 is at home, who knows what's happened to it." I pout.

"Need for Speed. I'll never get to play it again." Glenn jumps in. "Or Black Ops." He shakes his head sadly, "I had a whole online team that kicked ass."

I lean over and pat his leg, feeling genuinely sorry for him. "I'm so sorry, G-Man."

"Oh no, you can't spend hours in front of you TV zoned out to the rest of the world. The horror." D chuckles.

"It is!" I turn to her and point an accusing finger at her. "You're just jealous you never got one."

"I didn't need one."

"Everyone needs one." I scoff playfully.

"I had Tumblr."

"Oh GOD!" I moan in agony. "Tumblr."

"I know." D pats my back.

I turn to her, ignoring everyone's amused looks. "I am so sorry, D." I pull her into a hug, which she accepts. "I know how obsessed you were with it."

"Obsessed!" She pulls back, pouting. "I wasn't obsessed."

"You were."

"Nuh-uh."

"I wasn't the one on it for hours on end, EVERY day."

"No you just used it to stalk Renner."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, everything you reblogged was of him."

"Not everything. I reblogged food, and Fenris and…"

"Uh, ladies?" Glenn coughs, a full-blown grin on his face. "You want to tone it down a bit?"

We look up and everyone's paused to watch our mini debate. I glance to D; she's gone red with embarrassment and I fight my own urge to hide. Rick catches my eyes and he smirks, raising an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure that he's going to file this away and torment me with it later. Daryl's the other one that catches my attention, he's got eyes on D. He's giving her a similar look, one that makes me think he's not going to forget this either.

I clear my throat and rub the back of my neck and address everyone. "I just want to point out I wasn't obsessed."

"Please, you've seen everything he's in." D counters with a laugh.

"No I haven't."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"Yeah."

"Uh, Nah." I shake my head.

"Who is he?" Sophia asks.

"Don't get her started." D jumps in, sending me a glare.

"This kind of reminds me of 'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey." Beth giggles.

Amy nods, "I miss listening to her songs."

"You like Mariah Carey?" I blink at her. "No, I can see that."

"I miss Kimbra." D sighs.

"Glee." Beth announces unapologetically.

"Oh my god yes!" Amy and D shout with Maggie.

"What? No!" I mourn.

"That show sucked." Carl agrees.

"Amen brother." Glenn nods, holding out his hand for Carl to slap.

"You all have no taste." Amy sniffs delicately.

"No, you all need help." Glenn argues.

"Do not!" Amy and Beth reply.

"Do too." Glenn and Carl retort.

"Do not." Maggie adds her voice with the two girls.

"Do too!" Jimmy jumps in with Glenn and Carl.

"Do not!" Sophia, Maggie, Beth and Amy call back.

"Do too!" I follow with the guys.

"Do not!" D takes her place with the girls.

"We win!" Beth announces.

"How did you come to that?" Carl pouts.

"There's more of us." Sophia adds in a very superior voice.

Unfortunately our debate ends. The kids have to go to bed, and the others start yawning, obviously the day's excitement taking its toll. Rick makes his way over, helping me to my feet then up to the room. We get to the stairs though, and I can't help the whine that escapes. Rick stops and picks me up, carrying me up. He doesn't stay long, though he does check that my splint is on right. He leans in but immediately jerks back, like it was instinct.

Though I may still not have the confidence to initiate a first kiss, I can however lift myself enough to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Night Rick."

He smiles warmly, and leans down again to kiss my forehead, "Good night Lauren."


End file.
